Finding Humanity
by Zanzibar12
Summary: "If it helps, may I just say you look absolutely—ravishing in these florescent lights?" The way he emphasized the word sent another trembling wave of fear down her spine. "No, it doesn't." She grinned. "Well that's too bad," he leaned across the table and gazed into her eyes. "Because it's true." All is seemingly calm in Mystic Falls and Klaus is ready to let his humanity back in.
1. Forgetting Humanity

The town just hadn't been the same since Klaus road in on his Original Vampire high horse. No one seemed to be safe; any poor unfortunate soul to cross paths with him could be in danger. And it seemed to always fall down to Bonnie; it was as if she were the constant glue that kept things from crumbling apart. No matter how much she wanted to escape she couldn't. She couldn't risk leaving her friends unprotected.

Sitting in the furthest booth from the door in the Grill Bonnie nibbled on a French fry while trying to decipher a new smell from her grandmother's spell book. Figuring the least she could do was learn more incantations and potentially help someone if needed. The grill bustled with business; the sound of beer mugs clinking together and games of pool being sprung to life. "Hello there." His voice sent a wave of terror down her spine. Klaus slid into the seat across from hers within the booth. "Oh no need to be alarmed. I'm just here to scrounge up a bit of charming conversation."

Closing her spell book and tucking it away safely into her shoulder bag; she leaned as far back in her seat as possible. "Klaus, you in entirety is alarming." Bonnie stated while allowing her eyes to wonder around the pub. So many innocent people for him to kill; if she didn't play her cards right she knew their death would be on her head. Focusing back on Klaus she noticed the devilish grin he normally withheld appear on his face.

"Why so tense love?" He questioned with a hint of sarcasm. It was nearly impossible to know what he truly wanted from her. But she refused to ask him out right; the last thing she wanted to do was to anger him. "If it helps, may I just say you look absolutely—_ravishing _in these florescent lights?" The way he emphasized the word sent another trembling wave of fear down her spine.

"No, it doesn't." She grinned.

"Well that's too bad," he leaned across the table and gazed into her eyes. "Because it's true."

She could no longer take the small talk; and felt herself growing more and more anxious. "What more could you possibly want?" She questioned warily. "You have _done _everything and _taken _from me." The light tone floated away and Klaus sat back in his seat.

Pursing his lips lightly and folding his hands on top of the table he stared past her. "This is true, I have done things to you that I regret. You see when one has lived for more than a thousand years; you tend to forget your humanity." He smiled at her letting his eyes linger on her green ones for a moment too long. She could feel her skin prickling with goose bumps. This encounter with Klaus was nothing like the normal sort. No one had been threatened yet; blood had not been spilt. She could not make sense of anything.

"I don't think it's possible for one to find it again. Too many years and too many lives have been lost." From the corner of her eye she noticed Elena step into the Grill with Jeremy. Her heart rate speeding as she thought of all the terrible things that could happen within the time span of a few minutes.

Klaus smiled gingerly at her. "Have you no faith at all?" His blue eyes gleamed in her direction. "Your friends are here," he paused momentarily watching as the dread streaked across her face. "You need not worry; as I said before I'm here strictly for charming conversation with my favorite Bennett witch."

She now leaned across the table; although she didn't want to be close to him. It was important that he heard just how desperate she was. "Please, don't hurt them Klaus. _Please._" Klaus simply smiled and inhaled her scent.

"They are out of harm's way. I give you my word." He whispered. "If you wish for me to leave so that they can spend time with you. All that is needed is for you to say the word." She definitely couldn't make sense of what was happening. Raising an eyebrow she watched as Elena finally spotted them. A look of shock and horror casting itself over her usually worried face.

Clearing her throat she leaned back once more and brushed the bangs out of her eyes. "Please." She simply whispered and with that Klaus stood from the booth.

His stature was that of someone who was on their first date. There was a boyish charm to the smile that stretched across his scruffy face. "It was lovely talking to you; I hope this not the last time. Goodbye Bonnie Bennett." And with that he turned around and headed for the doors; as he passed Jeremy and Elena. Bonnie watched him shoot them a cheery grin without stopping.

After watching him leave the Grill Elena turned back in Bonnie direction. A questionable expression appearing on her face; Bonnie knew that she wouldn't have the answer.

**A/N: Why do I always start new stories I have no idea! I just get this inkling for a story and I feel like I have to write it down. If you've been following my Breaking Pointe story; it will be a while until a new chapter is released. Simply because I need more creativity; I'm waiting for the third season to air. Moving Through the Past is also in progress another chapter should be up soon. Why am I doing a Klaus and Bonnie Fanfic? Well because Bonnie is the polar opposite of Klaus; making them perfect for each other [and Klaus is smoking hot]. Also I've been reading a lot of "Klonnie" Fanfics lately. And I figured why not give mine a go. Hope you like it; and I apologize now if I don't keep up with chapters as frequently as you all would like. I'm starting college soon. I'm going to be fairly busy but I'm also going to try and keep them coming. That goes for all the stories. **


	2. Missing the Point

Elena left Jeremy at the bar to talk to Bonnie while he chatted with Matt. Sliding into the booth where Klaus was just previously sitting Elena pulled her hair behind her ears and exhaled deeply. "What was that all about?"

Closing her eyes momentarily Bonnie recapped all that he had said. "I honestly don't know." Opening her eyes once more she found Elena scrambling through her bag. "What are you doing?"

"I have to call Damon I mean Klaus is obviously up to something. We—have to find out what it is." The words rushed from her mouth as she still searched for her cell phone. Bonnie reached over and grabbed her forearm; squeezing gently to grab her attention.

"Elena," she spoke out softly. "You can't—besides Klaus didn't _seem _to be up to something. So what would be the point?" Elena finally stopped hunting and stared at her with glossy eyes.

"The point?" She questioned. "The point is that it's Klaus Bonnie. He's _always _up to something." Bonnie couldn't object to that; Elena definitely made a point. But yet she didn't want to risk starting unnecessary drama. Shaking her head no she removed her hand and fiddled with her fingers.

Biting on her lip she stared down at her hands. "Elena I know you think you're right. But the last thing _anyone _in this town needs right now is a suspicious Damon lurking after a relentless Klaus. I'm begging you—let me sift out things before you tell Damon or Stefan. Or even Caroline for that matter."

From the look on her face Bonnie knew that she had finally won over Elena. "Alright, fine. But you have to tell me the _minute _Klaus threatens you or anyone else." Smiling, Bonnie nodded her head once before popping another French fry into her mouth. "So what did you guys talk about?"

Taking a sip from her glass of water Bonnie let her eyes drift. "Nothing really, he never got to the point. To be perfectly honest I think—" Her voice trailed off as she thought about a few things he had said that really stuck out to her. "No that's ridiculous."

Elena's eyes widened as she listened to Bonnie talk to herself. "What? What's ridiculous? Bonnie?"

"It were almost as if her were—flirting with me."

"Flirting?" Elena gasped out.

"You heard me. It was like he was flirting or something. But that's impossible. Klaus doesn't flirt. Klaus doesn't _talk_ without killing someone."

"Well what did he say exactly?" Elena questioned while stealing one of her fries.

Huffing lightly Bonnie took another sip of water before starting. "He said I looked _ravishing_. And called me love; but Klaus calls everyone love. And he could have just been hungry."

Nodding in agreement Elena exhaled and adjusted within her seat. "Typical Klaus. What makes you think he was flirting?"

"While we were talking I was still pretty shaken by his presence. So I asked him what he could possibly want with me he's already taken everything from me." Bonnie noticed the quick expression of sympathy fall over Elena's face. "Then he said he regrets doing all those things. And that after a thousand years it's easy to forget your humanity."

Elena sat up straight as an arrow and stared deep into Bonnie's green eyes. "He said that?"

"Yup," she answered unruffled. "I told him after as much blood as he's shed it's impossible to regain even a notion of humanity."

Slouching slightly she stole another fry and scrunched her brows together. "What did he say before he left?"

"He said it was lovely talking to me and that he hopes it won't be the last time." Shivering from the lingering remnants of his voice swirling in her head; she caught a glimpse of Jeremy who still sat at the bar. "How's he been?"

Elena followed her line of site before sighing. "He's been better, its hard getting him to shut up about you Bon. He really misses you."

She'd heard this a hundred times before yet it still left the same effect on her. "He kissed his dead vampire girlfriend. He can't possibly miss me more than he missed her." She said somberly while glancing once more in his direction. A smile burst across his face as he laughed at a joke Matt must have told. "And it is better this way."

"Is it really?" Elena questioned in disbelief. "Look Bonnie, I'm just as upset with him as you are."

"But you're not," She interjected. "He's your brother, you'll be upset and yell at him for a bit. Then you'll get over it because—"

"He's my brother." Elena sighed. "Well then just know for the time being I'm still pissed at him." Bonnie smiled in her direction and shook her head knowingly.

Shoving a few more fries into her mouth Bonnie gathered her things and put a ten dollar bill on the table. "It's been more than two months, you don't have to be. I've got to go but I'll see you at school tomorrow." As she headed toward the doors she made it her top priority to avoid Jeremy.

**A/N: I'd just like to say I'm really surprised that this story has gotten so much buzz already. more than 100 views in its first day. You guys must really like Klaus and Bonnie stories. As do I. Any who, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. As we can see Bonnie still cares for Jeremy she's just still extremely hurt. Therefore we may possibly see a bit of Bonnie and Jeremy. However I don't think it will be too much of a problem... **


	3. Captured Hooky

**A/N: This chapter is rather long in my opinion, I thought about chopping it up into two separate chapters but when I tried to find a good cutting point. It still didn't seem right. I hope you enjoy it. I tried to add some humor in it through Bonnie. Just to give her character some depth because it seems like on the show she's always so serious and "I've got to protect everyone and not think about my self". I also tried to add a fairly convincing plot twist. So once again. Enjoy**

The next day at school during the middle of Bonnie's third hour AP Chemistry; a knock came to the classroom door. She had previously directed her attention out the window and to the football field, watching as Jeremy played goalie in his gym class. "One moment students." Her teacher spoke before stepping out into the hallway to attend to the knock. As soon as the door closed shut the class erupted into chatter. Yet Bonnie remained focused on Jeremy. "Bonnie, you're needed in the main office."

Noticing the time on the clock; she decided whatever she was needed for would more than likely take the rest of the class hour. Shoving her things into her bag she headed out into the hallway. "Jesus Christ!" She jerked closing the door behind her.

"Close, but not quite." Klaus teased; standing before her with his hands interlaced behind his back. He wore the same worn leather jacket that he normally sported, a white cotton buttoned shirt with the first few buttons undone. And a pair of blue jeans that seemed to hug his muscled thighs perfectly.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered while stepping away from the door, afraid that her fellow classmates could still hear them. "What is this about?"

Taking a few steps down the hall Klaus glanced over his shoulder back at her. "What is it you call it today? Playing 'hooky'?" He questioned although Bonnie knew that he was familiar with the term.

Pulling her bag across her body and on her shoulder she simply stared him down. "You expect me to ditch school with you? You're insane." Mid-step in the direction of her classroom door she stopped dead in her tracks as Klaus stood in front of her.

"Relax love, have a little fun for a change." Appalled by his implication she rolled her eyes and stormed off. Following effortlessly next to her, Klaus smiled as he watched her mumbling under her breath.

Becoming aware of the smile on his face she stopped once more. He strolled around in a semi circle and stood facing her. "Just because I'm leaving class doesn't mean I'm going _with _you." She watched as he noted what she'd said; a smug expression on his face.

Nonchalantly, he scratched at the scruff on his chin. "I could always—make you come with me." Bonnie smiled sarcastically and nodded her head a few times.

"That's right," she started. "It's because you have no soul, no heart, and no humanity." She had begun to check each one off on a different finger. Klaus tried desperately to remain calm but she could tell that she was striking a nerve. "This list could go on and on but I only have ten fingers." She wriggled them close to her face and grinned from ear to ear.

"That's very nice, go ahead and make fun of me." Klaus cheered her on causing her smile to fade instantaneously. Rolling her eyes and sighing she stormed past him. "What have I said now?" He questioned while catching up to her with only two strides.

Bonnie tried to ignore him but she couldn't help the feeling that he was staring at her. Peeking in his direction her assumption was correct. "You haven't said anything, you've haven't threatened anyone. You haven't insinuated that you're scheming something sick and demented." She was mainly speaking to herself now but still aware of her one man audience.

"You'd rather I do all those things?"

She rolled her eyes annoyed. "Of course not."

Reaching out to open the school's main doors for her he shook his head confusedly. "Then I'm not exactly sure what it is you want from me."

"I _want_ you to leave me alone." Bonnie was tired of this back and forth banter. As if they had somehow formed some kind of friendship.

"Right love, well unfortunately I cannot." Making it to her car she opened the door and Klaus promptly closed it. As she stepped away she could feel her heart rate speeding. This was the catch she had been dreading.

There was a silent moment of tension; it loomed overhead as she stared into Klaus's piercing blue eyes. Unable to read the expression that casted itself across the plains of his face; she felt her fingers tremble. "Why is that?" She managed to peep out.

"I need a witch, and what could possibly be better than a Bennett?" Quickly glancing around before resting his gaze upon her warm green eyes he licked his lips. "It's best not to fight this love." Grabbing the set of keys from her still trembling hands he opened the car door once more. "I'll drive."

There was nothing she could do but follow his orders and scurry around to the passenger side. She hated being in such close proximity to him within the car. "Can I at least turn the radio on?" She questioned trying not to sound as petrified as she really was.

Pulling out of the school's parking lot he turned his attention to her momentarily. "It's _your_ car love." Grinning he focused on the road once more.

Bonnie scoffed. "It's my car that you've just so happened to take control of. Kidnapping me in the process." Klaus only laughed as she turned the radio on; then began to drum the beat of the song along the steering wheel with his thumbs.

When they finally stopped driving Bonnie noticed it had been two hours since school was let out. Checking her cell phone she noticed several text from Caroline and three calls from Elena. There was even a call from Jeremy. "No, no can't have that now can we?" Klaus questioned just before taking her phone away and tucking it into his jacket pocket.

"If," She choked out, trying to seem calmer than she was. "If you at least let me call Elena and stop her from worrying then they won't come looking for me. Why have them worrying in the process of using me? It'd be just another thing to be bothered with."

Klaus stared at her intently; she knew he was trying to size her up. To see if she would call for help; but she wasn't nearly as dumb as he thought she was. "Alright, but please love. No tricks, for the sake of your friends." Handing her cell-phone over she quickly dialed Elena's number; listening to it as it rang.

"Bonnie where are?" Elena's voice reeked with worry.

"I'm fine I forgot I had a doctor's appointment. And my phone died while I was out." Klaus nodded his head in approval of her lie.

She listened as Elena sighed in relief. "So then you're home? Jeremy was just over there he said you weren't." Bonnie felt her heart skip a beat; Jeremy had gone over to check on her. She forced the loving feelings away as she cleared her throat and mind.

"I uh, had to go out of town. My mom actually called me; I'm with her." Klaus nodded in approval again but Bonnie only frowned. If he knew how much it pained her to tell that lie.

"I should tell Jeremy he's been so worried." Bonnie listened to Klaus tap his thumbs impatiently. She knew that she didn't have much time left with Elena. "Jer—oh my God." The sound of a door slamming shut sent Bonnie's heart into a frenzy.

Clenching the phone she scrunched her eyebrows together in unadulterated fear. "Elena what's wrong is Jeremy alright?" She questioned firmly.

"He's _better _than alright. Bonnie I just walked in on him—enjoying 'Jeremy time' with a picture of you on his laptop." Exhaling in relief the feeling of fear was replaced with sheer comedy. Laughing aloud and scrunching her eyes shut she tried to regain control over herself.

"Oh gosh, that's rich!" Opening her eyes once more she noticed Klaus staring with a puzzled expression.

"I told you he missed you like crazy." Elena's voice rang out in between laughing. Klaus grew tired and finally got out of the car. It was then that Bonnie remembered why she had called.

Clearing her throat once more she stared out the windshield at him. "Anyways Elena, I'm fine I'll probably be back in a few days. Nothing to worry about. I'll talk to you later, bye." Before she could give Elena the opportunity to object she ended the call and got out of the car. They had parked in the lot for a nature preserve; on any other occasion the sight would have been breath taking. But under the pretences for their visit, the sight was merely vomit inducing.

"Right then, now that I have your attention." He verbalized with much irony. "We'll have to walk a bit, come now." He motioned for her to tag along. Bonnie thought of all the possible things she could do to give herself a head start. She could give him an aneurism, set his arm ablaze or temporarily create an illusion. One that would permit her enough time to escape back to the car and drive like crazy. But her better judgment fought against all of these ideas; semi content Klaus was better than a semi pissed off Klaus.

"Whatever it is you need a witch for won't leave me dead will it?" She asked while finally catching up to him. He chuckled lightly then cleared away a branch and allowed her to step through.

Walking close behind, he exhaled deeply. "No but then again if it did, telling you beforehand certainly wouldn't be a good idea on my behalf." Bonnie could feel her heart skip a beat at his seemingly light hearted joke.

After many unspoken minutes they came to a break in the nature preserve. In the very center was a red blanket, two wine glasses and a small black box. Squinting her eyes she stared at Klaus unsure as to what she was here to do. "Is this some sort of blood sacrifice ritual you need to perform for your hybrids?"

He scratched as his unkempt chin, a mischievous smile appearing. "Not quite love. Please." He gestured in the direction of the objects. "Sit." Having no choice but to obey, Bonnie sat down near the glasses and watched as he walked to the other side of the clearing. From within the tall grass and wild flowers he pulled out a blackened bottle.

"What is that?"

"You ask far too many questions Bonnie."

Pulling her dark brown locks behind her ears she watched as he sat down in front of her. One knee propped up; letting the weight of his body rest on his left arm. "I have to, when psychotic vampires kidnap me." She retorted.

"As I said before love, you are in dire need of relaxation and fun. Here's to a fun filled day of hooky." He chimed before opening the bottle and pouring its contents into the two glasses.

Eyes wide she stared at him; watching him watch the liquid. Listening to it pour into the glasses she felt herself go from being terrified to being enraged. "_What?_"


	4. Neighborly Gifts

"_What?_" She questioned eyes wide with anger. Klaus simply sat across from her swirling his glass around and smiling at her agitated demeanor. "This is what you call _fun_." She let herself over exaggerate the word.

Taking a sip from his glass he raised his eyebrows slightly. "I suppose. You really should try the wine, it's absolutely wonderful." Staring at the dark red liquid within her glass she pressed her lips together into a thin line; then allowed it to spill out all over his face before picking herself up and storming off.

She hadn't made it even five feet away before he was standing in front of her. His face damp and the rim of his white shirt ruined. "My, what a temper you have." He stated sarcastically as the wine dripped from his jaw line and from between his lashes.

More irate than anything she stared into his now ticked off eyes. "Maybe pissing off a Bennett witch _isn't _such a good thing." His arm set fire as she decided to press her luck; listening to him yell in pain and watching as he fell to the ground she ran off. Tripping over invisible tree roots and being smacked in the face by tall grass she ran in the general direction of the car.

"Bonnie!" Klaus yelled out in agony. By now she assumed that one entire half of his body was engulfed in flames. Finally breaking out of the tall grass she spotted her car; her wonderful life saving car. Making it half way across the lot she skidded to a stop when a scorched Klaus appeared. Blisters riddled along the side of his face and neck.

Smirking slightly he stared at her his enhanced healing already in progress. "Wonderful parlor trick." He tentatively took a step toward her only stopping when she held her hands up in protest.

"Come any closer and I'll set your egotistic head on fire!" She watched as he raised his hands in surrender.

He let his head fall down. "Why must you be so paranoid?" He questioned, a hint of irritation drifting through his words.

Her eyes grew even wider; she couldn't believe he even had to ask. "Because of you!" She watched as he raised his head once more, zoning in on her gaze.

Silently sighing he shook his head slowly. "If you rewind on today's recent events. You'll notice that it was you who cast the first stone. Just look at my shirt." He tugged at it while allowing a cheeky smile to slip across his face. The blisters had since disappeared and if it weren't for the singed sleeve of his leather jacket. You wouldn't have been able to tell he was just on fire.

"You pissed me off. What was I supposed to do?" Still unsure if she could lower her hands; she allowed her left one to fall. She watched as Klaus chuckled.

"And a pissed off Bennett witch is not a good idea. I'll remember that." Raising an eyebrow Bonnie tried to wrap her head around things. She wanted to know what his angle was; why he being so _normal_? "Do you wish to return to Mystic Falls?"

Rolling her eyes she finally let her guard down. "What do you think?" Klaus took this as an invitation to step closer. "I mean seriously what the hell is all of this Klaus? You either compel me or threaten to hurt someone I love to get what you want. If you think bribing me is the way to go."

"So you'd rather I threaten to rip out Jeremy's throat?" He interjected. "Relax, it was a rhetorical question. There are no tricks up my sleeves." He pulled at his sleeves. "Certainly not this one, thanks by the way. This was my favorite jacket."

Bonnie rolled her eyes once more growing even more annoyed and upset. "Then _what _the hell is all of this?" She yelled in exhaustion. He stepped closer, slowly closing the distance between the two but not all at once.

"Just being neighborly, love. From one Mystic Falls' resident to another; there's no harm in that." She took a rather large step back as he took an equally large step forward. "Are you that afraid of me?" Noticing the look on her face he held up his hands. "Right, you are that afraid of me. I don't blame you. I can be a bit of an _animal _at times." He smiled at his own joke.

"Are you going to let me go home or not?" She finally asked growing tired of listening to him talk.

Fleeting to her he stood a foot away peering down at her. "I have a gift for you. If you hadn't blown up you would have it by now. And you would be thanking me." He said matter-of-factly.

"Gift? What gift?" She snickered in disbelief.

"In the black box."

Scoffing she folded her arms. "Sure."

"Don't believe me?" He questioned. "Come with me and I'll show you."

"There's no way in hell I'm going back in there with you." Laughing briefly he shrugged his shoulders and smiled to the ground before inclining his head just enough to stare at her through his lashes.

"Very well then, will you wait here while I get it for you?"

She couldn't believe her life right now; but then again she could. This kind of thing always seemed to happen to her; not to this degree. But she was never shy of strange vampire on goings. "Where would I go?" She questioned annoyed. "You've got the keys."

He smiled comfortingly. "This is true. I'll be back." And with that he stalked off in the opposite direction that she stood. Walking over to the hood of her car she leaned against it and waited for him to return; checking her cell-phone for the time. It was now six thirty five. Just as soon as he had gone he had returned.

"That was fast." She stated dryly.

Smiling he handed her the box. "I was afraid you'd use your powers to start the car and leave." Rolling her eyes she held the box in her hands.

"Can we go now?" She questioned then noticed the look of disappointment on his face. "What?"

"Aren't you going to open it?" He asked while smiling lightly.

She shrugged her shoulders then stared down at the box. "It can wait." Huffing and closing his eyes briefly he turned to the side and let his head fall back.

"Please," he whispered. "Just _open _it. I went through a lot of trouble locating it for you."

Her curiosity got the best of her; as she began to unlatch the box and open it she made sure to watch for his expression to change. Finally letting her eyes drop to the inside of the box there was an old leather bound book. The inside of the box was blue velvet; it was smooth as her fingers touched it while grabbing the book. "What is this?"

Smiling like a school boy he elongated his mouth. "Oh just a very ancient spell book from the Bennett witches of Salem." Her eyes widened in surprise as she carefully opened the book to its first page. The script was difficult to make out but it read property of Bennett blood.

Finally looking up at Klaus she couldn't help but beam. "How did you find this?" He shrugged indifferently, smiling and seemingly satisfied by her reaction.

"Let's just say I know a guy who knows a guy. Are you pleased?"

Placing the book back into the box and placing it carefully on the hood of her car; she clutched her head with her fingers. "Of course I am!" She exclaimed leaning in for a hug. Just before she made contact she heaved back. Suddenly remembering who she was going to hug, her giddiness departed. If it were anyone else she wouldn't have stopped herself but it was Klaus.

Staring down at his outstretched arms he let them fall back to his sides. "Well I'm glad you like it, I'll take you home now." He awkwardly stepped away and around the car to the driver's side. Bonnie let out a gust of overwhelmed air grabbed the box and sauntered around the car to the passenger's side. So much had happened within the span of five hours; it was far too much for her to process. And as much as she didn't want to tell Elena; she knew that in order for her to make sense of anything she would have to.

**A/N: Well well I hope you all enjoyed a bit of the charming romantic side of Klaus. Poor Bonnie doesn't know what she's gotten herself into by accepting that gift. I think I really like this chapter simply because of Klaus. So dreamy :) Also feel free to review I would love to know what you guys are thinking of the story. **


	5. Forgiving

The sun had long set since they embarked on their drive back to Mystic Falls. Bonnie sat quietly in the passenger seat arms tightly around the black box. Peering out of the windshield she stared at the porch of her house. "So how are you going to get home?"

"I'll probably run." He responded casually; only adding to the awkward atmosphere. "Like the wind." He added on.

Licking her lips she allowed her lungs to fill with as much air as possible. Waiting a moment or two before exhaling it all she ran her fingers across the sides of the box. "Right, well once again thank you for driving me home. And not killing me; I should probably go inside now."

As much as she wanted to leave the car she couldn't. It was like some unseen force of nature was compelling her to stay. As if there was unfinished business to tend to. "Then perhaps you may want to leave the car."

"You first." She blurted out while snapping her head in his direction. The expression on Klaus' face was vacant. "Sorry that was a little rude." She smiled then pulled her hair behind her ears. She had absolutely no idea what to make of him today.

Smiling gingerly back at her he pulled the keys out of the ignition and handed him to her. "As you wish." Stepping out of the car and closing the door behind him; Bonnie was finally able to really breathe.

Mouthing several filthy words before she actually got out of the car; she noticed Klaus ambling down her driveway. "Klaus?" She called out in a whispered hush afraid of a certain Salvatore brother that might be lurking in the bushes. "Thank you again, for the gift. That was," her voice trailed trying to find a befitting word. "That was very _sweet_ of you believe it or not."

Letting his fingers interlace themselves behind his back a compassionate grin marked his face. "There are many sides to me Bonnie Bennett. And you're welcome." Before she could say another word he dashed away into the night leaving her outside of her home dumbfounded.

"Sure there are." She mocked while heading inside. The next day she woke to the sound of her doorbell ringing. Slinking out of bed and down the stairs she opened the door to a surprised Jeremy. "Jeremy, what are you doing here?"

He stood tall and yet relaxed; his hair was damp and his shoulders looked amazing in his fitted gray v-neck shirt. "I don't really know. What are you doing here? Elena said you were out of town." He replied while furrowing his brows. Bonnie tried badly not to swoon at the sight of his cute confused face.

Smacking her hand to her head she stood aside. "Came back early. What am I doing, come in." She watched as Jeremy meandered into the living room and sat down on the couch. Closing the front door she followed after him and sat in her dad's favorite recliner. "So what's up?" She couldn't help but think their encounter was uncomfortable. They hadn't really spoken to each other since he'd confessed to kissing Anna.

Inhaling deeply he smiled frivolously. "Nothing really, I was just out for a walk and something led me to you." Feeling her heart catch in her throat she sat up and stared him deep in the eyes.

"Do you think you may have been compelled?"

"What?" He questioned shocked. "No, don't be ridiculous."

Slouching a little she watched as her hands ringed each other. "Then I don't know what to tell you Jer."

"You don't have to tell me anything Bonnie. I know where we stand." He spoke under his breath. She hated this; never in a million years did she think she'd be having this kind of talk with him.

Lifting her gaze to look him in his rich dark brown eyes Bonnie felt her stomach turn in knots. "Then why do you keep doing this to me?" She asked defeated; she was done beating around the bush. She needed answers from him; she'd gone through too much not to have any.

Standing up he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not doing anything." He answered half heartedly before sighing. "Alright, fine. I want you back Bonnie. I messed up—big time I get that. I don't know how many times I have to apologize. I miss you like crazy. What I did was stupid and I'm _sorry_."

She closed her eyes and fought back the tears that threatened to greet him. "And I forgive you."

"Good then let's just put all of this behind us and start fresh." She shook her head then buried her face in her hands. It pained her to hear the desperation in his voice.

As her breath snagged in her throat she thought very carefully of how to say what needed to be said next. "Although you kissing Anna may not have been the way to go about it; it was what needed to be done. You needed closure and _we _needed a break. I've gotten so wrapped up in being in love that I've forgotten a key part of who I am." She stood up and stared through him more than at him. "I love you Jeremy but I need to be alone."

Finally focusing on him she watched as he began to cry; this was the last thing she needed. "Fine, I'll leave you alone." Instead of walking away he stepped forward closing the small space between them. Placing both hands on either side of her face he raked over her eyes. He was looking for something although she wasn't exactly sure what. "I love you." He whispered just before kissing her on the forehead and leaving her home without looking back.

As soon as the door closed shut it was as if her heart exploded. "Oh God." She sniveled before crumbling to the floor; this was something she hadn't allowed herself to do. She had refused to cry over him; anger was one thing but a sickening sadness was something else entirely. She hadn't expected to be crying twenty minutes after waking. Rocking back and forth on her knees she allowed herself to release all the tears. Crying for the first time, in a long time.

**A/N: Whoa. Wasn't expecting that were you. I promise this is not the last of Jeremy Gilbert; what kind of person would I be if I just completely got rid of him. He's Jeremy fricken Gilbert! I think this chapter was very crucial for character development of Bonnie. She's not as tough as she leads on to be. Anyways I hope you liked it and feel free to review. I'm trying to keep at least two chapters already written so I don't get behind on updating you guys. Thanks for the support :) Things appear to be getting gooood. **


	6. Recovering

After collecting herself Bonnie spent the rest of the day bundled underneath her blanket decoding her gift from Klaus. What she had told Jeremy was true; she'd lost sight of a very important part of herself. And this was her way of making an effort to find it again. Of course it would have been easier if she hadn't spent every twenty minutes ignoring calls texts and even Facebook messages from both Elena and Caroline. A faint knock floated its way up the stairs and into her room. "It was only a matter of time." She sighed to herself. Heaving out of bed she trotted off to answer the door.

Expecting Elena she found Klaus. "You've been crying?" He inquired. His fingers laced behind his back and his piercing blue eyes grave. Leaning against the door frame Bonnie sighed once more. This was far from what she needed at the moment.

"Oh really, what gave it away? The redness or the bags of an elderly woman on drugs under my eyes?"

He smiled angelically before replying. "Are you alright now?" A hint of sympathy pooled from his tone of voice.

"Why," she began hesitantly. "Do you care?" He glanced down at his feet searching for the right words to say. She didn't know why she'd kept their small conversation going on for this long. Perhaps her subconscious really didn't want to be alone; perhaps she was in dire need of someone—even if that someone were Klaus.

"Just being neighborly, love." He tilted his head enough to see her reaction; smiling once he saw the corners of her mouth turn upward.

Running a hand through her bed head of brown locks she stared past him. "You live on the outskirts of town, that doesn't make us neighbors." His eyebrows rose intrigued.

"Yes, perhaps you are correct. Are you enjoying your gift?" She felt herself perk up at the thought of the spell book. Nodding several times she laughed at how giddy she'd gotten.

"It's great." She chimed. Klaus licked his lips in a satisfactory manor before running his index finger down edge of the door frame. "I'm not inviting you in?" She established while wondering if he thought otherwise.

"I know, there's no need. My mission was to find out if you were content or not. And now that I've discovered you are, I'll be on my way." Tapping the door frame several times before turning away Bonnie's breath hitched in her throat as she saw Elena standing at the base of her driveway.

"Great." She mumbled already knowing what was coming next.

As he passed her, Klaus greeted Elena before strolling away with his chin held high and an easy going grin on his face. "Bonnie?" Elena questioned, her eyebrows gathered together creating a prevalent worry line. With slamming the door shut out of the option Bonnie stepped aside allowing Elena entrance into her home.

Closing the door and heading upstairs Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Spit it out Elena." She hadn't even made it another step before the flood gates opened on her.

"Why was Klaus just here, and what happened with you and Jeremy? Why haven't you returned _any_ of my calls? I thought you were supposed to be out of town with our mom? What's going on Bonnie?" Elena blurted out question after question, only stopping for air when she was done.

Bonnie waited until she was safely under her blanket before beginning. "I didn't go out of town, well I did. But I wasn't with my mom. I finally talked to Jeremy and Klaus was here asking about the gift he'd given me." She watched as Elena took a moment to sort everything out. No doubt she was trying to figure out which answer to tackle first.

Pulling her hair of out of her face she swallowed hard. "Where were you then? Were you with Klaus?"

"Bingo." She answered tiredly.

"And he gave you a gift? What gift? Why didn't you just tell me you were with Klaus? Did he kidnap you?" Her eyes went wide.

Pulling the book close to her heart she watched as Elena's eyes shifted from her to the book. "It's from the Bennett witches of Salem. How could I refuse something like this? I'd be crazy if I did."

"Alright that's fair. Passing up something that important would be really stupid. But you didn't answer my other question."

"You're right." She exhaled overcome. "I didn't tell you where I was or who I was with because. I didn't want you to worry, and I knew you would. And I couldn't be sure if being with Klaus were safe or not."

"Since when is being with Klaus ever safe?" Elena uttered.

"I also didn't want Damon to do something reckless and wind up getting yet another person I care about hurt. I could handle myself; I didn't want anyone else getting involved."

Closing her eyes Elena scrunched her mouth and nose together. Bonnie hated having to explain herself. Whenever Elena trusted Damon and he wound up doing something idiotic; she never explained herself. There was always an apology and a promise of it never happening again. But never an explanation; so why must she explain her own actions? "Why did he give it to you?"

Bonnie stared down at the book's weathered cover. "He said he was just being neighborly. He wanted to play hooky." She rolled her eyes as she rethought of yesterday's events.

"Hooky? He took you out of school to play _hooky_?" Bonnie chuckled slightly at the sound of it; so she wasn't the only one thought it was completely crazy.

"That's what he said; he made me think he needed me for some kind of ritual. But once we got there he poured me a glass of wine. So I set him on fire; once things settled down. He gave the book and for a second he was—normal."

"Normal?" Elena questioned not fully understanding.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows not entirely sure about it herself. "He wasn't himself; he was _normal_!" She exclaimed. "It was so strange. For a split second it was as if he were just a friend giving another friend a birthday gift or something. I almost hugged the guy Elena."

Elena's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she listened to Bonnie. Scooting closer she grabbed her arm. "You almost hugged him?"

"I didn't! I stopped myself, it was too weird. The ride home was even stranger. Neither one of us said anything."

Relaxing a tad Elena exhaled dismissively. "Well that covers Klaus. What happened with Jeremy? He came home in a mess. I have _never _seen him cry that much."

Bonnie's throat tightened as she imagined the picture of Jeremy. Taking a few moments to collect herself once more Bonnie sighed miserably. "I told him what needed to be said. He didn't want to hear it. What more is there to it?"

Elena tightened her grip once more as she noticed the choppiness of Bonnie's voice. "Bon, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Shaking her head no Bonnie only stiffened her grasp on the book.

"I just need to find myself again. Get back to my roots." She smiled knowingly.

Finally letting go of her arm Elena stood from the bed. "I wish I could stay but I should probably head back to the house. Look after Jer."

"Elena, it's best if Damon and Stefan _don't _know about my gift. Just between you and me okay?"

"Of course." She said honestly before waving slightly and letting herself out. Not bothering to follow her down to the front door Bonnie slid down in her bed and continued to pick out familiar words from within the spell book.

**A/N: Oh my lord why am I up at 2:21 AM? Oh that's right because I can't help but give you guys another chapter. Is it just me or is my relationship between Elena and Bonnie like spot on? I feel like Bonnie must get super sick of Elena like alll the time! I don't particularly care for Elena's character. She's so judgmental and she has absolutely no right to be! Um hello girl you're getting it on with both Salvatore brothers. (Please don't let my views on her deter you from continuing to read my story!) Which brings me to my next point. Please leave a review telling me what you think of their interactions/conversations. Am I doing their relationship justice or not? And boy that Klaus is ALWAYS around. Doesn't he have a life? ;) I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please feel free to review. Thanks for the support! :D**


	7. Room for Dessert

**A/N: **

**SanjaTanja: To answer your question; Klaus may or may not have a plan. Who really knows with that guy ;) And I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who feels that way about Elena. And Klonnie scenes are always the best! Which is why I think _all _of you will like this chapter. Enjoy, review and swoon at the charm of Klaus! **

Nightfall arrived and Bonnie had grown extremely hungry. And with her father being out of town on business again she had only two options. The first being to try and make something and the second being to head down to the grill. "Grill it is."She huffed while changing from her lounge pants to a pair of dark denim jeans.

Like any other night the Grill was nearly packed with customers. All tables and booths were filled and the bar was laced with semi drunken men. "Bonnie, how's it going?" Matt called out to her from behind the bar.

Walking to the bar she let her hands fold. "I've been better, but I'm hanging in there." He nodded in agreement.

"Amen to that." He responded before taking care of someone's order. "Caroline's here, near the pool tables." He smiled up at her while pouring a mixture of hard liquors.

Smiling thankfully at him she pushed off from the bar top. "Thanks Matt." Once she made it over to Caroline she sat down and prepared for the same lecture that Elena had given her.

"So she's alive." Caroline joked sardonically.

Bonnie sighed already tired of the conversation they were having. "Afraid so." Caroline smiled and it made her smile as well.

"Elena told me about the Klaus thing." Bonnie rolled her eyes, of course Elena told her. "She also told me about Jeremy being a wreck. But that's his fault." Raising an eyebrow Bonnie adjusted herself in her seat. This conversation was nowhere near as shame induced as her conversation with Elena had been.

"Yeah." It was all Bonnie could say. Caroline picked over the contents of a menu not bothering to look at Bonnie. This was definitely one of the things Bonnie liked the most about her. She wasn't as overbearing as Elena. Sure she cared but if you didn't want to talk about something Caroline didn't push it—always.

"Well I'm starving," Caroline exclaimed. "For food." She made sure to add. "I can't imagine what spending a car ride with Klaus was like." Taking a sip of her water she let her eyes wonder around the pub.

"Very nerve wrecking at first." Bonnie interjected.

Dabbing the corners of her mouth Caroline's eyes grew slightly wider than their already doe like appearance. "At first?" Her girl gossiping habits flooding in.

"Well at first I was scared for my life but after he gave me," she stopped herself as she realized she almost spilled the beans. "After he gave me his reasons for taking me. I don't know, the whole atmosphere was different; lighter even."

A waiter came around to take their orders, Bonnie ordered a garden burger while Caroline ordered the day's special which happened to be a steak. She made sure to get hers medium rare. "Klaus is definitely a charmer."

Bonnie sighed and stared down at the chipped table. "You're telling me." Glancing up she noticed Caroline had raised an eyebrow. "Don't even think it Caroline. That's insane."

Laughing lightly she raised her hands up in submission. "Alright, alright I won't." Staring past her Bonnie watched as Klaus entered, instantly spotting her. As her heart beat faster Caroline scrunched her eyebrows together. "What's wrong?"

"Speak of the devil." Bonnie murmured and watched as Caroline casually stretched and looked over her shoulder, whipping her head around when she saw him.

"Just ignore him." Bonnie laughed a little, as if that were possible. He was Klaus for crying aloud. Before she could answer Caroline's suggestion Klaus stood in front of them.

"Good evening Caroline, Bonnie." He dipped his chin softly to the both of them yet let his eyes fall upon Bonnie.

"Go away Klaus, this is a girl's night out." Caroline spoke firmly.

"Oh that's no fun." He replied smoothly now looking her direction. As she stared up at him Bonnie noticed as she fell into a sort of trance. "Go and keep your pal Matt company while Bonnie and I have a bite."

Nodding her head she stood from her seat. "Sure thing." Bonnie stared in disbelief as Caroline walked away and Klaus took her seat.

"Really? Was that at _all _necessary?" Annoyance rolling out of her she questioned.

Folding his hands on the table he leaned forward. "Probably not, but I wanted to sit with you. And she was in the way."

Bonnie sat back in her seat folding her arms across her chest. "You never give up do you?" Just then what would have been her and Caroline's food appeared. Klaus cut a piece of the steak off and placed it in his mouth; letting the fork slide out between his teeth.

"Not when I want something." He answered truthfully but somehow the mischievous grin that followed only sent a chill down Bonnie's spine.

Giving in she took a bite out of her garden burger. "So that's it then. You _want _me?" She questioned shaking away the disgusting thought.

Klaus took a sip from Caroline's glass of water. "And so what if I do? How does that make you feel?"

"Repulsed." She answered frankly.

Laughing darkly to himself Klaus leaned away from her and focused down on the steak. "If anything Caroline has a superb appetite." Bonnie took another disgruntled bite out of her burger. "Please try and enjoy yourself love, it's only dinner."

"A dinner I wasn't planning on having with you." She pointed out.

"You know," Klaus began, "You sure do treat your friends sourly."

Choking at his sentence Bonnie stole the glass of water and chugged back most of it to clear her wind pipe. "_Friends_?" She asked in shock. "What on earth gave you the idea that we're friends?"

Klaus took another bite from the steak. "Friends give friends gifts do they not?" Bonnie didn't answer. "Friends drive friends home, do they not?" This one she could answer.

"Yes, but friends don't kidnap friends either." She'd tried to make her voice cold but only managed to make him laugh. His blue eyes glistened like waters of the ocean.

"Touché." They grew silent and continued to eat. Bonnie wondered how many of her friends were witnessing this. She then hoped that Damon didn't make a guest appearance because things would surely turn for the worse. "I think we could grow to be friends." He finally spoke.

Letting her burger drop to the plate it arrived on she stared at him. "What makes you think that?" She asked dumbfounded.

Klaus took another sip of what water remained and then stared into her eyes; a half smile slinking to one corner of his mouth. "You haven't left the table yet." Her heart stuttered momentarily and it only widened his smile. "And despite what you've said before. _I _think you think that there are other sides to me worth exploring. Bringing me back to my first reason; which is why you're still here."

Recomposing herself Bonnie grabbed her burger once more. "That's only because I'm afraid if I get up to leave; you'd probably fling me across the room out of rage." She rolled her eyes at her burger before taking another bite.

"I would never do that." He said flatly.

"You sure about that?" Bonnie questioned.

Reluctantly cutting off another chunk of his steak he popped it into his mouth."I may have used threatening tactics to—persuade you into doing things for me Bonnie." She rolled her eyes, persuade was not the word he should have used; it was more like force. "But I have _never _physically harmed you. Have I?"

Bonnie thought back on all the times she and Klaus had spent in the same horrific tango. "No I suppose you haven't." She watched as both corners of his mouth turned up into an enormous grin.

Pleased, Klaus dabbed the corners of his mouth with Caroline's napkin before tossing it on the plate. "Well, then. That was tasty. Have you room for dessert?"

Pulling away from the table she stood up and grabbed her bag from the chair. "No, I'm going home." Klaus stood as well a little faster than she would have liked.

"Allow me to walk you home."

"I drove." She answered rapidly.

"I won't take no for an answer." He teased smirking,

Sighing heavily she rolled her eyes. "Of course you won't. But like I said I drove."

"I'll have someone retrieve your car later. Enjoy a brisk walk in the moonlight with a friend." He raised his hands. "And I use the term loosely, for you of course."

Wanting nothing more than to shut him up she finally gave in. "Alright." She watched as his shoulders relaxed almost as if in relief. Figuring nothing really could happen seeing as how she'd recently learned of some new protective spells. She searched through her bag for her wallet but Klaus stopped her.

"Allow me, love." He placed forty dollars even on the table even though it was only around twenty two dollars worth. "After you." He gestured and waited for her to head for the door. Hesitantly she gave in and proceeded forward noticing Caroline still chatting with Matt.**  
**


	8. Gestures

The air was slightly crisp as Bonnie and Klaus walked to her home. It may have been a breeze for an Original but for her walking nearly seventeen blocks was not a walk in the park so to speak. "Not to be rude but don't you have anything better to do?"

Turning to smile kindly Klaus laid eyes on her thoughtfully. "This is better." Bonnie fought back the smile that prowled around the corners of her lips. Caroline was absolutely right, Klaus was a charmer. He charmed his way into everything. Remembering this she straightened herself then cleared her throat with a small cough.

"Sure." Piping out she listened as Klaus chuckled. "Why are you still in Mystic Falls? Didn't the rest of your family leave?" She questioned incredibly intrigued.

Lacing his fingers behind his back Klaus looked intently ahead of them. Lost in thought. "I have my reasons." He peeked in her direction before gazing down the street once more. "And my dearest sister Rebekah has kindly stayed behind with me. To _keep me company_."

As a cool breeze stirred Bonnie hugged her arms trying to warm up. When she noticed Klaus taking his jacket off she began to protest. "No, I'm fine."

"Nonsense, you're cold. Take it." He insisted holding it up toward her. They how now stopped and the breeze began to prickle her skin. Sighing at her loss she let her head hang limp; Klaus beamed while placing the jacket around her shoulders. Slyly inhaling his scent from on the jacket; Bonnie's head swirled fleetingly.

"Thanks." She murmured and they continued to walk again. This was beginning to feel like the end to every typical date. But this was in no way shape or form a date. The silence was killing her and thankfully Klaus found the remedy.

"If you could travel to anywhere in the world. Where would your heart take you?" Raising an eyebrow quizzically toward him she huffed then shrugged her shoulders thinking of a location.

"I've always wanted to go to Brazil." She finally answered him taking in his expression.

"Ah yes, lovely place. I lived there for several decades."

Nodding understandingly she glanced at him. "Of course you have."

Raising an eyebrow he met her eyes. "You say that as if it were a bad thing."

She shook her head in disagreement. "Not bad, but not surprising either." She spent nearly the rest of the way home discussing all things Brazil; almost forgetting who it was she'd been walking with. "Oh look, my street. Well thanks again for forcing me to let you walk me home."

Klaus' voice sent a shiver down her spine as he chuckled; it wasn't a normal sound. It was more casual than all the others. "What kind of person would I be if I didn't walk you to your front door?"

"Well," she began lightly. "Technically you're a vampire, and an original at that. So I assume there is an entirely different set of rules for you." He smiled down at the sidewalk inclining his head ever so slightly in her direction.

"It calls for us to be gentlemen like." His voice was smooth and appealing. When she said nothing more Klaus held his arms out and they continued to walk down her street toward her house. "From one friend to another," he began. "Was it the Gilbert boy who made you cry earlier today?"

Bonnie pulled her hair behind her ears. "This friend notion of yours is very alarming." She simply responded, trying to deter him from the question.

"Just when I thought we were bonding." He replied lightheartedly. "I believe that I'm right." As they walked up her driveway Klaus rubbed at his chin.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned just as they made contact with her front porch. Klaus stood before her a more somber look clouding his face.

Separating his lips for a brief moment Klaus stepped closer to her, now just a few miniscule feet away. "He made you cry. You loved him did you not?"

Taken aback Bonnie masked the shock with a light grin. "That's girlfriend talk." She simply said. Since when did Klaus have the right to discuss such personal things with her? As his lips slipped into a half smile she felt her knees buckle slightly.

"I'll have you know Bonnie Bennett. I make an excellent girlfriend. Girl talks are my forte." He joked causing her to laugh a little. Finally sighing she gleamed up at him; losing herself in his ocean like eyes. "You've made it home safe and unharmed."

Pressing her lips together into a tight line she nodded in shock. "I see. Very surprised; just remember to bring my car back please." Lifting his hands and tenderly placing them on her shoulders. She felt a swell of nervous energy rush through her. Klaus merely smiled slipping the jacket from her shoulders.

"Will do love." He replied his voice as smooth as before. "Goodnight."

"You too." She whispered out as she watched him walk away. Waiting until he'd made it all the way down the street; he stopped under the street light to turn around. He waved swiftly before darting off in the direction of the Grill. Bonnie leaned against the front door of her home with her hands resting over her heart. A soft sigh escaping from between her slightly ajar lips. "Bonnie." She snapped herself out of it. "Get a grip for crying out loud." What on earth was she thinking; pushing those strange and seriously demented feelings away she unlocked her front door and headed inside. To further punish herself for even thinking the thoughts that crept into her mind.

**A/N: Ooh la la, was that a bit of a swoon Bonnie Bennett? I believe it was. Klaus is definitely wearing her down. Slowly but surely. Oh Klaus what a gentlemen, he walks you home plays with your head and rips your heart out. The perfect man :) But by now you're saying things can't go well forever; something definitely has to happen. It just has to! Well all _I _can say is stick around and find out for yourselves. Feel free to squeal in the reviews :)**

**Thanks for the awesome support! Over a thousand reads *faints dramatically* **


	9. The Signs

**A/N: In an effort to further your enjoyment try listening to these two songs when you see (#) the first song being Us against the World and the second being Princess of China ft. Rihanna. Both songs by Coldplay. Ennnnnjoy ;) **

In an effort to stay away from Klaus, Bonnie spent the next day with Elena. But before she had ventured out she made sure that Jeremy wouldn't be home. She and Elena worked on class assignments discussed Elena's latest romantic woes. And baked brownies in between all of the madness to replenish themselves. "So," Elena pressed. "Have you been able to make heads of tales with Klaus?"

Smelling the aroma of baked chocolate Bonnie stared down at the fresh plate of brownies. "No, not really." Although she hadn't come to a full conclusion she had made several tiny deductions. They were the kind of deductions that would only lead to another lecture; so she decided it best to keep them to herself.

Grabbing a brownie Elena groaned exasperatedly. "Life was so simpler before any of this started happening." She took a healthy bite from the brownie before looking back to Bonnie.

As she grabbed and picked from her own brownie she raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. "Even before Stefan?" Elena's chewing halted then continued after a few beats.

"Yeah," she spoke deliberately. "Even before Stefan." Bonnie stood back a little. That was a first; she'd never heard Elena say it before. "So what made you come over?" She questioned, bringing Bonnie from within her own thoughts. "Last time we spoke it didn't seem like you'd want to be around me."

She shook Elena's idea off even though it was partly true. "No reason really." As they continued to eat their brownies in silence Bonnie contemplated what true harm could come from Klaus. She doubted that anyone besides her had seen the side to him that she had. And yet she feared it was all a part of a greater plan.

"What are you thinking about?" Elena asked now on her second brownie.

Quickly thinking of a lie Bonnie popped the last bit of brownie into her mouth. "My music theory assignment. I have to go grab a few books from the library." Dusting her hands off she gathered her school books that lie scattered on the kitchen island.

"I'll come with." Elena chimed.

"It's alright, it's worth a third of my grade. I really should just buckle down. I'll call you later though." She knew Elena couldn't object and this gave Bonnie her get away. **#**Once she was behind the steering wheel of her car she knew exactly where she was going and it wouldn't be the library.

"Humph." She answered disappointedly. "What are you doing here?"

Bonnie hadn't had much experience with Rebekah so she thought best to play nice. "Is Klaus home?" Rebekah rolled her eyes agitated.

"Of course where else would he be?" Bonnie smirked a little, stalking her no doubt. "Oh come in, you look like a lost puppy." She remarked before somewhat strutting off. "He's in the study." She called out before disappearing from the great room.

Bonnie closed the door behind her and walked to the middle of the room. As if she knew where the hell anything was; the place was gigantic. Delicate statues and paintings all around; she felt like she'd stepped into a museum. Before she had the chance to try her luck Klaus appeared from the same doorway Rebekah departed from. "What brings you here?" He questioned a cheerful smile on his face.

"I thought I'd show up unannounced like a certain someone I know." She responded only smiling after watching the one on his face grow. "You have a lovely home."

Stepping closer he tipped his head in her direction as if to say thank you. "Come with me."

Catching her off guard she raised an eyebrow. "Where?" Klaus wouldn't tell, instead he only began to walk away forcing her to follow. When he finally stopped they were in yet another wonderfully decorated room. Skillfully painted landscape mounted on every wall; she had no choice but to soak it all in.

"Impressive collection." She answered respectfully. He'd had over a thousand years to rack up on cultured art she was justly impressed. "To be honest, I know exactly why I'm here." She whispered out suddenly wanting to clear the air.

Listening to the sound of his footsteps Bonnie felt Klaus' presence directly behind her. "Let's have a go then." He pushed. Turning around to face him her breath hitched as she realized he was practically towering over her.

Blinking a few times she tried to clear her head and remember her reason for showing up. "People only see one side of you. They see the terrifying, ruthless hybrid that you are." Staring into his eyes she felt her knees buckle again as they did before. "But you said it yourself; there are many sides to you."

He fixated on her eyes. "You're correct, I did say that." Feeling a little at ease she figured it was still okay to continue explaining herself. She hadn't detected any signs of anger in his eyes; which were still penetrating what she felt to be her very core.

Licking her lips she began once more. "But I've seen bits and pieces of another side to you. I like it." She confided feeling the nervous energy rumble within herself.

Still towering over her Klaus smiled outwardly content. "I like that you like it." He answered then laughed lightly as she did the same. "What can I say? You bring the humanity out in me."

She couldn't help but beam. **#**"For one who tends to forget about it, they would need someone to help remind them." A long pause caused all the nervous energy to matriculate into her stomach in the form of what resembled butterflies. She caught herself glimpsing from his eyes to his lips several times. Until finally she broke free and swiftly turned away to take in the art work once more. Grabbing her wrist Klaus turned her around. "What are you doing? Let go—" Her voice caught as she crashed into him, lips and all.

For a moment time escaped her; as they kissed it was like all of her troubles faded away. Feeling his hands run through her mess of hair. Then shoving away with much intensity she covered her lips with two fingers. "What's wrong love?" Klaus questioned happily.

Walking around him she tried to bolt for the door but he stood before her again. "You kissed me!" She shouted.

"Yes I know. I was there when it happened." He teased.

"Why'd you kiss me?" She asked still shouting a little.

Pausing for a second Klaus looked down at the ground. "I thought you wanted me to." Bonnie rolled her eyes; that was no excuse in her book. Even if she did slightly want him to kiss her; she never would have told him.

"Did you hear me say for you to kiss me?" She waited for a response. "Yeah you didn't." Klaus looked up once more.

"I guess I read the signs wrong." He responded apologetically. Bonnie scanned the room her line of sight darting every which way out of insanity.

"What signs?" She questioned incredulously.

Finally her eyes found Klaus once more he was still staring at her. "Your heart beat. The way it increased, the way your lips trembled." Bonnie felt those same butterflies flutter around. "I want to kiss you again Bonnie."

When she didn't dispute Klaus placed both hands around her face. Continuing to stare into her green eyes just before their lips met for the second time. Bonnie couldn't fight the feeling she let her entire body rejoice in his touch. This was an entirely new Klaus his humanity was showing.

**A/N: I honestly couldn't wait, I know that I just put out the eighth chapter but seriously this chapter needed to be put up. Such an epic Klonnie moment! I felt bad holding out on you guys. If you listened to the music I suggested I hope it enhanced you reading experience :)**

**Thanks for the support and please, feel free to review. **


	10. Here's Hoping

Pulling away Bonnie stared up breathless, literally. Aside from him being the most powerful kisser she'd ever met. He was also Klaus. "You don't look pleased at all." He whispered.

Stepping away she tried to get a grasp on things. "I don't know what I am." She finally spoke out. Head still spinning she rested against a marble stoned table. "You're Klaus, you don't kiss. You don't _feel._" She reassured herself hysterically, not caring if she hurt his feelings. His feelings, even thinking it was idiotic.

"Well that's not fair." He replied to her anyways. "Just a few minutes ago you said you'd found a side to me that you liked." Turning around to face him she remained propped up against the table.

"Yeah, a side—it's not enough." She shook her head vigorously still trying to reassure herself. "I should have never let you kiss me." She spoke softly now staring at the dark wooden floors.

Klaus sighed. "But you did, twice." She shot him a quick look of aggravation before staring back at the floor trying to control her breathing. "I'm just as confused as you are." He blurted out a little out of character. "You're right; I'm supposed to be unruly and sadistic."

She clamped her eyes shut trying to shut him out but it was impossible. "Supposed to be?" She questioned a little snarky.

"Yes." He answered. Without looking at him she knew he had begun to pace the room. The sounds of his quickened footsteps gave it away. "Then all of a sudden there's you." She raised her head in his direction. "And I'm feeling things I haven't felt in centuries for a human. A witch no less." He suddenly stopped to stare at her, his eyes were frantic.

Finally finding her balance she pushed off from the table. "Fight the feeling. Kissing you was a mistake, coming here was a mistake." She laughed once more a little on the shaken side. Headed for the door Klaus grabbed hold of her hand. She turned around a chill running up her spine. Eyes wide she trailed up his arm to his own. "Let go of me Klaus."

He gave in and released her; she walked off hurriedly, Klaus following close behind. "I'm sorry." He stated causing her to stop abruptly and him to smack into her. Turning around she stared at him a little remorseful.

"My friends, you've put my friends through so much. You've put _me _through so much. They'd never understand; it would be near impossible for me to understand." She watched as an inkling of a smile roamed over his face.

Standing tall once more he looked into her eyes with hope. Everything was so confusing now; Bonnie knew that she could never take back those kisses. "So there's hope then?" She shrugged her shoulders lifelessly.

"I don't know what there is." Just then Rebekah entered the room stealing the attention of the both of them.

"You kissed her? _Her?_" She asked in disbelief and thoroughly repulsed. As a growling sound broke from Klaus' lips Bonnie stepped back a little.

"Just leave Rebekah." He warned.

Eyes wide she took a few steps forward. "My god Klaus, you did. Really, is this what Mystic Falls has reduced you to? I leave to be a menace in the woods for twenty minutes and you kiss a witch." Bonnie rolled her eyes annoyed with the high horse Rebekah put herself on; but then again she was an original.

"Let's not forget who copulated with a certain Salvatore brother." Klaus reminded her and she stalked off. Turning to face Bonnie once more he tried to manage a softer grin. "I apologize on behalf of my sister."

She wanted to tell him to apologize on behalf of him but instead she sighed. "Whatever. I really need to be alone. This is all way too much for me. I need to sort things out."

"So then there is hope." He reiterated from before.

"I don't know Klaus." It was more than she should have said but it was the only thing that would shut him up and let her leave.**  
**

**A/N: Wowzers I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. They finally kissed, Bonnie's taking it a little more hysterically than Klaus. And what's that, Klaus is confused? You just caught a glimpse of a sensitive Niklaus Mikealson; a very rare breed. Still think Klaus is up to something? Stick around and find out. **


	11. In a Funk

Instead of trying to understand the things that happened between her and Klaus. Bonnie shunned all thoughts of it away and spent the rest of the day cleaning. Even the newly discovered spells from within her ancestors' book had been put aside. And to her dismay Klaus had managed to give her the space she needed. "I can't believe I'm saying this but thank God tomorrow is Monday." It would be back to school for her and another thing to distract her mind.

And just as she suspected, returning to school the next day proved to be helpful. Although the possibility of Klaus popping up still loomed in the back of her mind; she focused intently on her school work. In the middle of lunch she bumped into someone she didn't expect to see. "Bonnie." Her superior than everyone voice rang out.

"Rebekah." Bonnie simply replied trying to avoid a scene in the middle of the school's courtyard. She watched as Rebekah sat down next to her on the bench and brushed herself off. "What brings you to Mystic Falls High?"

Sighing a little annoyed Rebekah turned to face Bonnie. "You of course, why else would I be here?" Bonnie could think of a few smart remarks but instead she said nothing. "You kissed Nik."

Eyes wide Bonnie scanned around to see if anyone nearby had heard. "Okay if you don't mind I think we should keep that between us."

"Certainly, why would I want _that _spreading?" She questioned and Bonnie sneered at the insult.

"Right," Bonnie agreed. "So _it _happened, why that brings you here looking for me, is beyond me." This entire conversation seemed to be a little unnecessary in her opinion.

"He's my brother, I know him better than anyone else. He claims something is keeping him in Mystic Falls."

"So I've heard." Bonnie interjected.

Flipping the hair off her shoulders Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I can't think of a single reason why'd he stay in this humdrum town." Bonnie could think of one reason and it had just entered the courtyard. She watched as Elena crossed the grounds to sit with Jeremy. "The thought of his precious doppelganger came to me. But even that isn't a prominent reason."

"Sure about that?" Bonnie asked slightly amused.

"Yes, I am." Rebekah replied not as amused as Bonnie. "My theory is that he has decided to stay here because of you." Bonnie's heart missed a beat and she could feel a lump forming in her throat.

"That's ridiculous." She replied a little less than confident. There was no way Klaus had decided to stay in Mystic Falls for her. But it would explain the sudden gift and kiss giving mood he was in lately.

Standing once more Rebekah turned to look down at Bonnie. "Yes well whether or not it's a good thing. I do not know. "

"Why are you telling me this?" Bonnie questioned.

"Boredom possibly." Rebekah snickered then strolled off. Bonnie felt no need in chasing after her; the thought had already roamed across her mind. At the sight of Elena and Jeremy, Bonnie grabbed her lunch and headed inside. Arriving at her locker she found the corner of a red piece of paper strategically sticking out of a ventilation slot.

Yanking it out, she spotted her name written in intricate calligraphy. "Please mother of God let it be from a secret admirer." Opening the envelope she pulled out a note. Sighing heavily she leaned against her locker in disenchantment. It was an admirer but far from a secret.

_I can't bear to be without you a minute longer. I understand the predicament I've put you in. But I humbly request your presence so that we can merely discuss it all—Klaus _

Tucking both the note and envelope in her back pocket she grabbed her gym clothes and headed for the locker rooms. On the way she crossed paths with Caroline who seemed to be in a chipper mood. "I was thinking," she began with a tiny smile on her face.

"Thinking what?" Bonnie asked with caution knowing that whenever Caroline found herself thinking. It normally ended with her doing some kind of odd favor for her.

Interlocking her arm with Bonnie's she squeezed tightly. "That we should go on a double date." They'd made it into the locker room where several other girls had begun changing for gym.

Rolling her eyes Bonnie stared up at Caroline while slipping out of her jeans. "Caroline, I don't have a boyfriend like you do. Remember?"

Pulling her shirt off above her head she shrugged off Bonnie's remark determined to press forward with the subject. "Of course I do, that's why I told Tyler's friend that you would come. And he's going so really all we need now is you." She whispered out the last part. But that didn't stop Bonnie from hearing her.

"You did what?"

Grabbing on to Bonnie's arm with both hands Caroline gave her the puppy eyes. "Oh come on all you have to do is show up. He's such a hottie; you'd be thanking me by the end of it."

Yanking her running shorts on Bonnie stared angrily at her friend. "You set me up on a blind date without even telling me. Next thing you're going to say its tonight." Bonnie watched as Caroline's eyes drifted away. "It's tonight?" She practically shouted.

"I know it's short notice but I think you should come. You've been in such a funk lately. You need to have fun." If one more person told her to have fun she would surly blow something up. As she rewound what Caroline just said her face contorted from anger to stun.

"A funk? I haven't been in a funk." She protested.

Caroline pulled her tank top and running shoes on before pulling her hair back from her face. "Bonnie, yes you have. Both Elena and I agree. She's totally on board with this blind date thing."

As she slipped into her Lacrosse jersey she mumbled something under her breath. It was just like her friends to find pity on her as if she had no life. If it weren't for them she probably would have one. "You guys are unbelievable."

Finally agitated Caroline huffed and puffed a little while rolling her eyes. "Just say you'll come for crying out loud. What am I supposed to tell Chris if you don't show?"

Folding her arms she looked off to the side. "I don't know that you—agreed to a blind date for your friend without even telling her." Looking back at Caroline she saw the puppy eyes once more. "Fine, I'll go." She gave up once she realized that being on a date with Chris meant being away from Klaus.

**A/N: Bonnie what are you doing? A blind date? Well I guess there's always that saying "Love is blind". **


	12. A Change in Plans

As she drove home Bonnie found herself becoming a little excited for the date. Chris was the captain of the boy's Lacrosse team and very attractive. "Tonight will be fun. Tonight will be a much needed distraction." She told herself as she pulled into her driveway alongside her father's car.

"Hi sweetie." He greeted once she stepped into the house. He was sitting on the sofa reading the news paper as per usual.

Waving she tossed her bag to the floor behind the door. "Hi dad, how was Atlanta?" Glancing up from the paper he smiled in her direction.

"Rather enjoyable, I'd forgotten how cool it's getting around here."

She smiled sweetly. "I bet." Heading upstairs to her room she imagined what it would be like to leave Mystic Falls and travel. This was a thought that seemed to visit her frequently; that is before Klaus had somehow etched himself into her brain. Upon reaching her room the smell of wildflowers caught her attention. "What the hell?"

"Is it too much?" The sound of Klaus' voice nearly sent her up the wall. Whirling around she found Klaus propped against her desk. Scented candles were placed all around the room and a large black box with a silver bow had been put on her bed.

"How did you get in here?" She asked more curious than surprised. Klaus smiled at her before closing the distance between the two of them.

Exhaling he tucked his hands into the pocket of his dark denim jeans. "Your father let me in of course." Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

Shaking her head lightly she stepped away from him to close the door. "My dad wouldn't let you in." She turned toward him and found him sitting on the edge of her bed.

"He's not on vervain." Klaus replied and Bonnie's heart dropped. "Relax, I didn't hurt him. Merely compelled him to allow me entrance; it was the only way to give you your gift." He pointed behind him to the box.

Finally able to move again Bonnie pulled her jacket off and put it in her closet. "I still need time to sort things out."

"Then sort them out over dinner, in the city. With me." Whipping her head around she noticed Klaus was holding the box now.

"Can't." She replied walking across the room to fiddle with something on her bookshelf. She was focused solely on keeping busy in order to drive him away. "I have plans tonight."

She listened to him as he sighed lightly. "So cancel them."

Rolling her eyes she sucked in a large lung full of air. "That's not how things work. I can't just cancel a date." Clamping her eyes shut she mentally kicked herself in the butt. She'd said too much.

The room grew silent for what seemed to be forever. Turning around after not being able to take anymore; her eyes rested on his. "A date?" He questioned somberly.

"Yes, a date." It was all she could say but what surprised her the most was that she found herself feeling bad. Like going on this date broke some kind of rule between the two of them. But that was ridiculous, there was no _them_. Therefore there could be no rules.

"And on this date," he began quietly. "Do you think you would enjoy yourself more than with me?"

Bonnie couldn't answer that, at least not truthfully so she racked her brain for something else to say. Something that would satisfy him but get her off the hook. "It's a blind date." Watching the smile emerge on his face she pulled her bangs from her eyes.

He started to chuckle as he looked slightly past her. "I've been on two or three in my day." She could only laugh. "What's so funny?" He questioned happy that she had somewhat loosened up.

"Saying things like that definitely doesn't make me want to go out to dinner with you." And then his happy demeanor was gone. In an effort to perk him up again she pointed at the box. "What's in it?"

Holding it out Klaus stood up. "It would have been your apparel for our outing. I suppose I wouldn't mind if you wore it on your blind date." Taking it from his grasp she undid the bow and drew the top off. Inside contained a red silk dress.

"Oh my," she gasped while pulling it out and holding it in front of her. The straps were thin and the neck line cut across creating a very artistic v shape. "This is very nice." Nice didn't begin to describe how amazing it was; but she didn't want to give away how much she liked it.

Standing with his hands behind his back he beamed down at her. "Yes well I'm sure whoever has the privilege to accompany you tonight will love it as well." Bonnie suddenly felt a rush of guilt swell up inside her. As Klaus stepped around her and headed for her door she felt her breath catch. "When you've finished sorting things out, you know where to find me."

Spinning around on the balls of her feet she ran up behind him. Extending her arm and stopping the door from opening. As he looked down at her with saddened eyes she could only smile. "I know he will."

"I see, you find happiness in my displeasure." He joked dully.

Leaning against the door she let the dress drape over her arm. "I know he will, because he's you." She watched as a spark appeared in his eyes and two dimples that she failed to notice before appeared in his cheeks. "I haven't been in the city for a while. Should be interesting I hope you don't disappoint."

"I never do." He stated. Bonnie felt the smile on her face grow wider. Caroline would just have to understand that she didn't need her help to have fun. That she was in no funk; in that moment things were sorted. And no matter what the others said she knew it was the right choice.

"Just one thing." She spoke up suddenly remembering.

"What is it Love?"

Pausing briefly she pulled away from the door and watched as Klaus relished her movements. "If you ever compel my dad again, I'll kill you."

Holding up both hands he closed his eyes. "Never again Love." Reopening them he gazed into hers; Bonnie assumed he was putting this moment to memory. "I'll come for you around seven." And with that he left her room. Placing the dress onto her bed she grabbed a vile from her bedside table drawer. Just for safe measures she thought.

Heading out of her room she tucked the vile into her pocket. "Dad, do you want some lemonade?"

* * *

**A/N: So Bonnie has finally come around! Bonnie is officially on the Klonnie ship destination _Loooove _:) I'm not sure if you can tell it but I tried to be funny with the last line. If you couldn't tell then comedy obviously isn't my strong point. :/ oh well I hope you liked the chapter and feel free to review. Stick around for another chapter should be up later tonight if not tomorrow. **


	13. Jealousy in Brazil

**Venting: Oh my friggin cheesus! I could literally punch a wall right now. I'm so livid. Could you believe Pretty Little Liars did this to me! DAMN YOU PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. But I guess I knew it all along. I just never really wanted to accept it. I was rooting for that person...so hot. But that person is DEFINITELY the ultimate trickster. I swear I am still reeling and the show ended half an hour ago. GAH! *stuffs face with cake and ice cream* Sorry I just had to vent to someone. **

* * *

******A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter I really like it and put a lot of thought into it. So much Klonnie love :)**

* * *

It was six forty and Bonnie was dressed for the city. She had paired the red silk dress with gold tear drop earrings, a few bracelets and a pair of simple black strappy heels. "Where are you going?" Her father asked as she took her time coming down the stairs.

Although her father had no idea about the Originals she found herself wanting to lie. "On a double date with Caroline." Reaching the bottom of the stairs she fiddled with her purse. It wasn't a complete lie; she _would _have been going on a double date. And she was going on a date nonetheless.

"Hmm well you know your curfew. One o'clock." He reminded her before leaving the living room and heading for his office more than likely. Rubbing at her temples she suddenly remembered her curfew. There was no way she'd be back by then, the city was a ways away.

Sitting in the nook that overlooked their side garden Bonnie waited for Klaus to arrive. Wondering which restaurant they would go to she glanced down at her dress. It was way too fancy for anywhere simple. Then sound of bells chiming shocked her out of her thoughts. "Bye dad." She shouted before opening the door. Klaus stood before her wearing a very becoming black suit. In his hands he held a bouquet of red and white roses.

"You look beautiful." He spoke softly taking in the way the fabric of the dressed hugged her body. "These are for you of course." He held the flowers out and she grabbed them gingerly.

Smelling them she set them in a vase on top of the fireplace mantle. "They're lovely, thank you." As she tried to usher Klaus out of the door her father walked into the room.

"Hold it right there." He halted them; turning slowly Bonnie faced her father with a bright smile. "So you're the young man taking my daughter out on a date." Bonnie laughed shakily; if only her dad knew exactly how old Klaus really was he would surely die.

"Yes sir I am." Klaus answered proudly before shaking her father's hand. What amazed her is that earlier today they'd already met. Chalking it up to Klaus compelling him to forget it all Bonnie remained where she stood a little nervous.

Standing back her father tucked his hands in his pocket and sized Klaus up. "You must get this a lot but—you don't particularly look like a senior in high school." Bonnie shot a glimpse at Klaus noticing a cheeky grin on his face.

"To be honest sir I'm not—" Bonnie jumped in the conversation.

"Not surprised at all, he does get that a lot. Well we should probably go, don't want to keep Tyler and Caroline waiting. Bye dad." And before anyone could say anything else she grabbed Klaus by the hand and nearly dragged him out of the front door.

"Caroline and Tyler?" He questioned as she continued to pull him away from the porch.

Shaking her head she refused to stop until they made it to his car. "Just a cover story. Wow this is a nice car." As he leaned over to open her door she couldn't help but smell him; he smelled absolutely heavenly.

"Thank you; I have a slight adoration for cars." He carefully closed the car door behind her then swiftly walked around to his side. Once he was inside she continued her train of thought.

"If you don't mind me asking," she started tentatively before letting him have it. "What was that back there? Where you just going to give away that you're an original vampire to my father?" She asked while flailing her arms about. When she heard him laughing quietly she swiveled around in her seat.

As he started the car and began driving he gave a few side glances in her direction. "Not quiet Love, I just assumed he would appreciate knowing that I'm not in high school."

Calming a little Bonnie turned back around and stared out the windshield. "Oh, well I think its best that he thinks you're a very mature looking senior."

"Dually noted." Klaus responded with a warm smile. Most of the car ride was spent silently, that is until the lights of the city gained Bonnie's attention. "What a beautiful sight." She smiled pleasantly then continued to gawk out the window. It had been so long since she'd been to the city; it was exactly what she needed.

"Yeah they are." She whispered.

"I wasn't talking about the lights." Klaus explained himself.

"So," she began pivoting in her seat to look at him. "Where exactly are we going to dinner?" The glow of the dashboard lit his face in a way that seemed unreal. She watched as the dimple in his right cheek appeared.

"Brazil." Answering slyly Klaus changed lanes and came off on a ramp leading them into the belly of the twinkling lights.

"Funny." She replied.

"Well not Brazil exactly, but a taste of it." With a smug expression she dismissed the question and stuck out the rest of the ride. Once they finally stopped a valet opened her door.

"Thank you." She noticed how keen he was to her outfit and felt her cheeks flush. That was when Klaus stepped in to intervene with the flirtatious looks.

"Please," his voice was territorial and firm. "Try not to scratch it; I'm sure even you can manage this." Dropping his keys in the boy's hands Klaus made quite a big show of wrapping his arm around Bonnie's waist. Smiling up at Klaus they headed inside. "What?" He questioned still a little annoyed with the valet.

Bonnie continued beaming at him then finally she spoke. "You were jealous." She watched as Klaus struggled to find the right words to say; so far she'd seen kind, confused and jealous Klaus. And now nervous Klaus stood before her.

Finally he smiled and looked her in the eyes. "Don't be absurd." When he saw that she wasn't budging from her assumption he sighed. "Very well then, I was the tiniest bit jealous. Perhaps giving you that dress was a bad idea." Bonnie felt her cheeks flush again from the way Klaus looked at her in awe.

"Hi welcome to Flame. Are you with a party?" The hostess questioned while eyeing Klaus. She made sure to stick her chest out more than necessary as she asked him. Bonnie rolled her eyes and let out a puff of air.

"No, we're not." She answered the woman who then glanced at her with a fake smile.

"Table for two please." Klaus' voice sent a chill down Bonnie's spine; it was so velvety. The woman caught her breath before guiding them through a dim walk way. Leaning down to whisper in her ear Bonnie listened to the sound of Klaus licking his lips. "I guess I'm not the only jealous one." Her heart rate climbed as she felt his lips brush against her ear.

"Ha, ha very funny." She retorted trying to mask the rush of excitement even though she knew her heart gave it away. As the hostess stopped just before a pair of blue doors she made sure to grab Klaus' attention.

Popping her hip out, she bit down on her bottom lip before speaking. "Have a wonderful dining experience." Bonnie watched as she headed back the way they'd come; her hips swaying to each side way too much. No doubt she had hoped Klaus would be watching.

Opening the door to let her through Bonnie stopped and her mouth dropped slightly. There was only one table; directly in the center of the restaurant. Close by a woman played the harp. "How did you manage all of this?" Bonnie questioned as Klaus guided her to her seat; making sure to pull it out for her.

Once he sat down he began to pour wine into her glass. "I'm a very persuasive person." She giggled a little when he winked at her. "Tonight is all about Brazil, we will be eating some of my favorite dishes."

Taking a sip from her glass she smiled and inclined her head slightly his way. "Sounds excellent." Leaning across the table; the glow from the candle light casted enchanting shadows across the plains of his face. "Am I doing a good job so far?"

Bonnie leaned across so that their faces were purely inches apart. Taking in his scent for the—more than likely—hundredth time; Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "The night is still young; but yes—you are."


	14. Realizing

Bonnie had tasted several dishes only to like the last which was some kind of burrito wrap. "This is my favorite, definitely." She laughed a little while taking another bite out of it. Klaus decided to stick to the salmon tomato soup; it was Bonnie's least favorite. But he defended it by telling her that it reminded him the most of when he was growing up. "So I assume there will be dessert?" She questioned while wiping her mouth off.

"Of course Sweetheart." He waved his hand and Bonnie waited for what would be their dessert. Only to find something else entirely; a napkin covered her nose and mouth. Eyes wide from shock and horror she struggled to break free. But what got her the most was Klaus. Sitting directly across from her he did nothing; a painful look in his eyes. As the sound of the harp went in and out Bonnie tried desperately to focus on Klaus' face. Yet when he too began to fade she caught herself going limp until she was completely under.

* * *

Coming to, she blinked several times adjusting to the harsh light. Then a tall figure blocked it from her eyes. Kneeling down Klaus stood before her then caressed her jaw line; she jerked away from his touch. "Why is this still on your face?" He questioned to himself but then the sound of another set of footsteps caused Bonnie's heart to race.

"I didn't know if she would come to before you got here." His voice was seemingly gentle but there was no way he could be kindhearted after doing what he did to her the night before. Klaus peered above her and let a low growl escape from his lips. "I'm sorry." Bonnie rolled her eyes, he didn't sound sorry at all.

"This may hurt Love." Klaus warned before ripping the tape off of her mouth.

"Ow." She whimpered while turning away from him; her hands had been tightly enclosed behind her back and she was sitting in the middle of a mattress on the ground.

Klaus sat down next to her and draped an arm around her shoulders. If she could have pushed him away she would have but the reality was that she couldn't. So instead she sat there staring across the almost empty room out of the window. Where ever he had taken her they were high off the ground. She could see majority of the surrounding roof tops. "I know you must hate me right now Love. But it is all for the best, you'll see. Due time, you will see."

Bonnie listened to the footsteps of the one who drugged her then came in contact with him face to face. He stood near the window staring back at them with arms folded across his chest. His hair was shaggy but not to the point of being unkempt. His lips were full and his eyes a light blue shade there was even a cute indentation in his chin. "Hi, I'm Keegan. Sorry for—you know, putting you under last night."

Bonnie stared at him angrily, trying to send a force that would push him out the window. But the harder she tried the more her head pounded in protest. "My _head!_" She screeched shutting her eyes and trying to make it stop.

"I should have told you, the more you try to use your powers. The closer you get to an aneurism." He joked lightly. "Well not really it's just well yeah, don't try anything funny."

Klaus sighed annoyed and removed his arm from her shoulders. "Keegan, enough. Please." She watched as he held up two hands then walked to the bar like kitchen island and sat down on top of it. They were in some sort of studio apartment.

"Why am I here? Why did you do this to me?" Bonnie tried not to cry; she bit down on her lip to stop herself. She had truly thought she made the right decision in picking Klaus. But she had been dreadfully wrong and now more than ever proved it.

"Trust me when I say I'll explain it when I get back."

"Trust you?" She asked appalled. "You've got to be kidding me." She rolled her eyes more upset than before. Turning to finally face him her eyes made awkward contact with his. How could she look at him again? "When you get back where are you going?"

"I have to run an errand. I'll be back before you know it." Leaning in to kiss her on the forehead she scooted away. "Right then, I'll see you in a little bit." As he walked away and left out of an invisible door Bonnie was left tied up on the bed.

"For the record, I never wanted to do that to you." Keegan spoke up from where he still sat. "It was Klaus' idea. He said that you wouldn't reason with him." Turning Bonnie shot him a dagger filled glare.

Then she huffed and crossed her legs. "I don't doubt it. God how could I be so stupid!" She mentally kicked herself.

"Hey," Keegan interjected then walked over to her and sat down on the floor in front of her. "Don't blame yourself. You're not the only one. I'm a werewolf, Klaus told me he knew how to get rid of the pain from turning on a full moon. He never told me I'd be his personal lap dog."

"Then why do you do it?" Bonnie asked before it came to her. "You're sired." She sighed remembering when Tyler went through it. Then she remembered that he broke it; wondering whether or not to tell him she sighed.

"You know?" He questioned while raising a confused thick eyebrow.

"My friend back home, he's a werewolf too." She answered and watched as Keegan nodded his head. The silence gave Bonnie a chance to rewind over the string of events with Klaus. How could it have all been such a horrific lie? Sighing aloud she recalled what Rebekah had told her. It was the biggest sign that Klaus had an ulterior motive, and she had completely waved it away.

As the sun began to set Bonnie could hear her stomach gurgle lightly. "We've got a few snacks in the kitchen. Do you want something?" Keegan offered while standing up from his spot near the window.

"Sure." Bonnie replied trying not to fall for the nice routine. He soon returned with a bag of Doritos. He held them down to her and Bonnie stared at him waiting for it to register.

"Oh right, well I guess I can feed them to you if you want." She rolled her eyes then shrugged her shoulders.

"Why not?" She opened her mouth and waited for the delivery of a chip. He placed exactly one inside. "More than that." She commented exhausted.

Keegan laughed lightly then put a small hand full in her mouth. "Sorry this is just _really _weird." The both laughed a little then stopped when Klaus entered the room. Keegan's hand was still hovering outside of her mouth as they both stared at him.

"Well this is strange to say the least." Klaus stated before closing the door behind him.

**A/N: I bet you weren't expecting that! Klaus how could you do such a thing! Sorry if this chapter seems a bit short but I promise another one will be up fairly soon. And if you read the chapter before you'd know that I was extremely emotional after watching the Pretty Little Liars season Finale. So of course I had to bring Toby (Keegan) into the mix. But instead of using Toby I just went with his actual name. Its so unique I love it. Keegan :) Any ways feel free to freak out in the reviews. Tell me what you're thinking and stuff **

**Thanks for the support! You guys rock!**


	15. Help

**A/N: For you reading pleasures try listening to The Scientist by Coldplay (I know I love Coldplay but their songs really do help!) Just starting listening when you see the (#) Enjoy :)**

* * *

He stood before them holding a red duffle bag in one hand and a plastic bag in the other. The smell of Italian food now wafted through the air. "She was getting hungry." Keegan spoke up then moved away from Bonnie.

Glancing at the plastic bag Klaus smiled brightly at Bonnie. "I hope you're in the mood for lasagna." Bonnie rolled her eyes even though lasagna sounded absolutely wonderful to her. I also brought you a few things to change into. He held up the duffle bag then walked over to where she was sitting on the mattress.

"Thanks," she murmured under her breath. Even though she couldn't be more thrilled to get out of the dress she was still wearing. "So are you going to untie my hands or what?"

Klaus had begun to set out the food when he shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't. Not until you've heard what I have to say." She huffed heavily then scooted away from him. "It's only fair."

"Fair?" She retorted furiously. From the corner of her eyes she noticed Keegan retreat to a corner in the room to fiddle with his phone. "Like having someone drug me and kidnap me is fair. You've got a lot of nerve Klaus. A _lot._" She boasted then pressed her lips into a thin lie.

"So my tactics are a bit off, but rest assured they were all for a good reason." Klaus replied a little aggravated; he was obviously trying to get away from having that conversation. But Bonnie was still enraged however mainly at herself for falling for him. "I brought a pair of jeans and a light sweater, would you care to put them on?"

"How?" Bonnie snickered.

"I would dress you of course." Klaus replied coolly. Bonnie felt her jaw drop and her cheeks burn. The sound of Keegan coughing caused her head to whip around in his direction. He was holding the bag of Doritos and must have been just as shocked as she was at Klaus' answer. "I won't look, I promise. You can trust me on that if nothing else."

Laughing a little Bonnie nodded her head in sheer disbelief. "You really want to have _that _argument again?" She asked while turning to look at him; his eyes were soft and he smiled lightly.

"No, I'd rather not. But I give you my word. I will not look." Bonnie fidgeted in place growing more and more uncomfortable in the dress. Exhaling and flinger her head back she looked up at the water stained ceiling.

"Alright," she said with a burst. "Fine, just do it." Klaus snapped his fingers and her head returned back to its original place.

"Keegan, out." Klaus commanded and moments later Keegan left the room. With the help of Klaus, Bonnie stood up hands still tied behind her back. **#**As he walked behind her he allowed his fingers to trail along her collar bone before untying the straps behind her neck. His touch sent a wave of electricity throughout her body.

As the straps fell from their place Bonnie's breath caught creating a small gasp. There was absolute silence as Klaus then began to unzip her dress. Taking his time Klaus unzipped the dress and sent countless waves of energy over her spine. Walking back around to face her Bonnie stared at him deep into his oceanic blue eyes. "Look away." She whispered as he gripped the fabric; his head turned to the left and he stared at the wall as he pulled the dress down until it fell by itself.

Bonnie glanced down at the dress that had pooled around her feet; stepping out of it she lost her balance for a split second and found herself resting against Klaus' chest. Helping her back upright he grabbed the pair of jeans and knelt down. "Are you ready?" He asked now looking at her bare legs but never glancing upward.

"Yeah," she murmured in a soft tone, still a little overwhelmed by his touch. As she helped each leg into the jeans; Bonnie couldn't help but notice how he let his touch linger. As he pulled them up he continued to look away until they were securely on her hips. Only then did he make eye contact with her as he zipped and buttoned them.

"I have to untie your hands to put the sweater on." Bonnie nodded her head understandingly then waited for her wrists to be freed. She could feel his breath on her shoulder as he untied the rope. Once her hands were free she shook them out as the blood began to circulate more.

"You know," she began lightly. "I think I can put my own sweater on." Klaus stood before her once more with the sweater. Then handed it over tentatively. "Unlike some people, I don't lie."

Klaus watched as she pulled the sweater over her head then flicked her hair out. "I never lied to you Love." He commented with a casual smile.

"For the past couple of days, you've been lying. You never cared." She retorted before sitting back down to dig into the lasagna. Klaus sat down in front of her and helped her open things.

With a look of misinterpretation he handed her the Cesar salad. "What do you mean I never cared?" Bonnie laughed a little before digging into the salad. Hoping that he was joking she shook her head a few times. Why they were even having this conversation was beside her. Why they were even speaking was amazing to her.

"It was all a part of your plan; I should have listened to Rebekah's warning. But I guess that's what I get for wanting to trust the bad guy." Bonnie told herself while staring down at her food.

"Rebekah? Never listen to what Rebekah says, if anyone out of our family is jealous, it would be her. And I see; I'm the bad guy now." Bonnie couldn't help but laugh; as she looked at him she noticed that he was not in the least bit being funny.

"She was right wasn't she? And you know Klaus you don't have to be the bad guy. You just choose to be. It's like you can't help but being evil." Bonnie told him while continuing to eat. Klaus simply stared at her intrigued, more than likely by her way of thinking towards him.

"I've gone from the bad guy to evil in all but," he glanced down at a watch that wasn't there. "Three point five seconds. New record." He joked dryly; there was no way Bonnie was going to feel sorry for him. Not this time.

"Evil may possibly be over exaggerating things, but you know what I mean. So why am I here? Tell me now." She was done waiting she wanted to know why he had taken her away from her home. She watched as Klaus rubbed the back of his neck; something was definitely troubling him.

"I need your help Bonnie." He spoke softly not looking at her. Her eyes went wide in angered shock. She'd gone through all of this and all he wanted was for her to help him.

Placing her food off to the side she dusted her hands off then shoved him back. Although he hardly moved she knew he'd gotten the gist of things. "That's all!" She yelled at him before standing up to pace the room. "So along with being the bad guy you're also incredibly stupid. I would have helped you if you had just asked Klaus."

He was now standing and watching her intently as she stormed around the room. "Would you have really?"

"Yes, of course." She replied still pacing the room.

"Why?"Klaus questioned somberly it was then that Bonnie stopped to look his way. He stood there shoulders sunken and eyes near empty with just a hint of despair.

Holding her hand to her forehead she sighed deeply. "Because, I cared Klaus." She couldn't believe she was confessing to it but it just seemed as if it needed to be said.

His eyes darted from the floor to hers. "You cared, as in past tense." Bonnie didn't know exactly what to say but she wouldn't draw this out.

As she allowed her hand to drop she found herself getting lost in his eyes. "I don't know, I thought so. I'm really not sure." It was silent for a few beats and she hated it; clearing her throat she walked over to the window to look out at the street down below. "What do you need my help with?"

"My father Mikeal, he's not dead." Bonnie whirled around, feeling her heart sink. As her breath caught and she searched for the ability to speak again; her mind raced with horrifying scenarios. With Mikeal still alive no one was safe especially Klaus even though she hated to think it.

* * *

**A/N: Holy smokes! I guarantee none of you were expecting that twist. Mikeal ISN'T dead, but how could that be? You all probably have so many questions. But let us recap on that very steamy and sweet moment between Klonnie. He undressed her! And was such a gentlemen when he did it! D'aww I love me a sweet and gentle Klaus. Again I tried to be funny with Keegan; when he retreats to the corner haha. I thought it was funny, but it could have just been me. I try :P Again thanks for the support and things are definitely getting good. **


	16. Spectacular

**A/N: I feel God awful for making everyone wait SUCH a long time for another chapter. And what's worse is that this chapter is so incredibly short. I've started college so I literally have little to NO time at all for writing. I'm too busy writing other crap for my Intro to Creative Writing class. Ugh I'm so sorry, I can't imagine how some of you feel. I know I'd be super pissed if a story I liked just stopped coming out with updates. But I promise I'm going to try and find the time to update more often. Sadly it won't be a frequently as before but I'm going to try and keep it to a new chapter every Friday. This chapter is obviously a filler chapter :( I hope you find SOME form of joy from reading it. Again so terribly sorry. **

* * *

Bonnie stepped away from the window not a little afraid that Mikeal was closer than they thought. "Mikeal isn't dead? How is that possible?" Her mouth was dry as she spoke; this was all so impossible.

Klaus closed the distance between them. "I don't know, I was hoping the gift I gave you would have some sort of answers." Bonnie sighed finally realizing just how in depth his plan was. He hadn't given it to her just out of kindness; there was a reason.

"Of course, and next you're going to tell me that the dress you bought me will seduce Mikeal to his death." She gestured to the dress that was still on the floor. When he didn't respond she rubbed her temples with two fingers. "Well I haven't really even begun to decipher half the spells."

"I will help you." Klaus offered with a kind smile on his face.

"Sure you will." She joked then began to pace the room again. Suddenly stopping she faced Klaus once more. "If Mikeal is still alive then I have to tell Elena. Give me my phone." She held her hand out and began to wait.

Klaus stood there unmoved. "I'm afraid I can't have Damon creating attention. It's best they know nothing of this."

Furrowing her eyebrows Bonnie stared back at him. "No, its best that Elena knows. What if Mikeal goes after her? I lose a friend and you lose the only chance at your precious hybrids." Folding her arms she waited for him to throw the ball back into her court.

"If anything I'm a man of sacrifice." Klaus stated simply while batting his eyelashes. Bonnie stared unmoved by his attempt at humor.

"If anything you're a liar. Look will you just let me warn them? Or else I'm not going to go along with this. Then Mikeal will find you eventually and _kill you._" She emphasized, making sure that he got the big picture. Klaus sighed defeated before diving his hand into her pocket to retrieve her cell phone. As she rapidly dialed Elena's number Klaus stood there rotating his thumbs around each other.

"If you don't mind me asking," he began somewhat impishly. "Why is it that you feel the need to do so much for Elena; when she does so little for you?" It was a question Bonnie found herself constantly asking. Why _did _she do so much for Elena, it wasn't as if she didn't have two love sick vampires to watch over her.

Snapping out of the recesses of her mind Bonnie stared at him. "Because I just do." It was the best answer she could give him; it was the only answer she had. "Hello, Elena?"

"Bonnie?" Elena's voice was level, a sure sign that she was having a somewhat normal day. Bonnie hated that she'd have to ruin it for her; but it needed to be done no matter what.

Sucking in a deep breath of air Bonnie turned away from Klaus and began. "Mikeal isn't dead, I'm with Klaus everything's—" she paused. "Everything is fine. Just be on full alert; he may come back for revenge."

"Wait what?" Bonnie listened as the height of terror rose in Elena's voice. "Mikeal's dead Klaus killed him himself. How is this even possible?"

"How is anything in our lives ever possible?" Bonnie questioned a little exhausted. "Just watch your backs. We don't know where he is." After hanging up the call she sauntered over to the bar top kitchen counter. Her life was always so incredibly complicated; she sighed heavily. "I don't think I'll ever have a moment to be normal." She spoke aloud without really talking to Klaus.

"Just a downside of being spectacular Love." Ignoring the compliment, Bonnie allowed her head to burrow within her hands.

Sighing deeply she peeked through the cracks of her fingers to look Klaus in the eyes. "Where do go from here? We can't possibly be staying in this hell hole for much longer. Not with your taste." As Klaus smirked she felt herself smile slightly.

"It's funny you should mention that," he began while scratching at his chin. "First things first, if you don't have a passport you're going to need to acquire one." Klaus stated as a smug grin danced across his mouth.

"A passport?" She echoed. Why would she need a passport? He couldn't possibly be serious. As the realization of his serious yet cheeky demeanor struck her; Bonnie felt her stomach drop. "Klaus, where are we going?" Her tone was stern rather than excited.

"I'm afraid we must make a pit stop to Rome, there's another witch I need to pick up." Bonnie rolled her eyes at his response. He'd said it as if she were just another item on a store shelf. So much for being spectacular.

* * *

**A/N: Also if anything I hope you've gotten excited about Rome. :D Maybe there will be a spicy bedroom scene... who knows. hahaha**


	17. Beneath Her Skin

**A/N: College has given me little to no time to write updates for this story but I swear to you all that I'm trying! Therefore I hope that I have momentarily satisfied your _thirst _for a new update. But can I just say that when I watched the season premiere last Thursday I nearly died. I fricking love Klaus and I'm so glad there won't be anymore Tyler acting as Klaus. That was God awful in my opinion. But I am excited to see what happens with Caroline and Klaus :) And Bonnie is dealing with some seriously messed up crap, can't wait to see what happens there! OH! And Elena and Stefan's whole scene or whatever towards the end. That was super annoying, I kind of wanted Elena to die. But then that would mean no more Klaus at all so yeah. That's that and ENJOY **

**Sorry it's been forever since the last update! You guys rock for sticking with me. **

* * *

Bonnie spent the next day and a half trapped inside the four walled room with Klaus as they waited for the return of Keegan with her things. "Once he gets back I'm never going to see my friends again?" Bonnie questioned even though she already knew the answer. The sun was beginning to set and caused the room to illuminate in orange hues.

Sitting on a wooden chair Klaus peered across the room into her eyes. "Never say never dear." It was an answer just shy of yes. Sighing heavily Bonnie combed her fingers through her hair. If she thought her life had completely spiraled before she had no idea how wrong she had been. Just then Keegan entered the room holding two large black duffle bags in his left hand.

"Sorry I took so long, the Salvatore brothers can be very—" His voice trailed and his eyes lost focus. "Rambunctious." He finally finished with a light smile falling across the planes of his face.

Pulling himself from off the chair Klaus clapped once very cheerily. "Nevertheless you are here and _we _can finally leave." Smiling devilishly at Bonnie Klaus waggled his eyebrows momentarily.

"I don't have a passport." She spoke up casually there was no use in truly protesting anymore. As she peered back into Klaus' eyes she smirked heavily; all he'd have to do is get Keegan to drug her again.

"That's very cute Love." Klaus replied gingerly.

"What's cute?" A strong hint of annoyance spat out within her voice.

Scratching his chin Klaus grabbed a duffle bag from Keegan then somewhat strutted over to her. Standing just inches away from her and staring down into her green eyes; he licked his lips ever so slightly. "That you still believe you must—_play by the rules._"

As she rolled her eyes, Bonnie side stepped around him and headed for the door. "Oh shut up." It was all she could say; all that needed to be said. If Klaus could manage to stop talking for even one second Bonnie would be a happy camper. "You know—" she began with a sudden burst of sarcasm. "If it weren't for Keegan this really would be the worst time of my life. And that's really saying something seeing as how he drugged me and I barely even know the guy."

Turning to greet Klaus' reaction with a wicked smile Bonnie somehow felt herself regret what she'd said. As Klaus stood still across the room gazing at her with somber eyes; she felt a lump form in her throat. "Understandable Love, no one wants me around. I'm bad news bears." He joked somberly.

"_Okay_," Keegan spoke up alleviating the room of its extreme tension. "Maybe we should just get going?" And with that suggestion Klaus ambled past Bonnie and out of the door. "Don't worry, he'll get over it. Eventually." Keegan chimed with a grin that extenuated the dimple in his chin.

Bonnie followed Keegan out of the room; it had been her first time traveling past the threshold—sober that is. The rest of the apartment was far from run down; to Bonnie's surprise it was everything she wanted her first apartment to be. Taking in the subtle accents from all around the room Bonnie decided to break the silence. "This place is amazing, why was I stuck in that room?"

"I didn't want you to get attached." Klaus stated simply. And with that they left the posh yet cozy dwelling. Of course when they arrived at the airport Klaus had things set up perfectly. As they boarded the plane Bonnie realized they had it all to themselves.

"Is this _really _necessary?" She questioned while picking a seat near a large window in their first class compartment. She'd only been on a plane once before to visit relatives on her father's side in Arizona. But even then she hadn't been graced with the lavish accommodations of first class.

Finding his seat directly next to her Klaus smiled devilishly. "Only the best for you, Love." As sweet as it sounded Bonnie recoiled from his answer. Shifting in her seat she stared out of the window once more to observe the people working down below. "Does it not please you?"

"Nothing you've done in the last forty eight hours has particularly _pleased _me Klaus. But—I learn to get over it." Her answer was true, how much more retaliation and distain could she have if it never changed the outcome? Klaus lightly placed his hand on her left knee; giving it a gentle squeeze. Bonnie couldn't be sure if it were the gesture in general or the fact that he did it that sent a chill up her spine. But what puzzled her even more was the kind of chill he'd generated.

Chuckling Klaus tapped her knee three times. "I see I still make you nervous."

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie whipped her head around to stare him in the eyes. They were so enticing but she tried desperately not to let it show. "You don't make me nervous. You don't make me anything." She blurted out to him while trying to reassure herself of the same.

Hauntingly, Klaus gazed into her green eyes; allowing his hand to softly trail up her thigh then her torso. As his fingers ever so slightly past her sternum Bonnie felt her skin prickle with goose bumps. "I can make you do many things, Love." There was no point in trying to hide it; Bonnie's heart beat faster. His lips were now an inch away from her ear; his breathing sent another chill up her spine. "As much as you want to deny it Bonnie, you and I both know how much you yearn for me." His fingers had wrapped themselves gently around her fragile neck and his thumb now trailed along her jaw line. Bonnie concentrated ahead of her; staring at the multicolored pattern on the seats in front of them. But it didn't work she clamped her eyes shut trying hard to ignore the fact that Klaus' lip was now brushing against her skin.

Mustering up an ounce of strength Bonnie shoved Klaus' headed away from her neck. "Okay let's get one thing straight," she began while holding up an index finger. "I do not _yearn _for you Klaus."

She noticed the cheeky grin on his face and it only made her more upset. "Well surely you feel something for me. You cannot deny it Bonnie, its plain to see."

He was right and she knew he knew it. Pulling her bangs from her face Bonnie let out a deep sigh. "Maybe okay, but that was all before I realized that you were using me. Before I realized it was all just an act and I'm just another pawn in your crazy game of chess."

His grin disappeared and it relieved her greatly. "Is that really all you think you are to me?"

"I don't think it Klaus, I know it. Same goes for Keegan." She directed her attention to Keegan who had been listening to something on his iPod the entire time. She watched as he bobbed his head slightly to an unheard beat and stared out the window to his left.

"I have no desire for Keegan don't be absurd Love." Klaus retorted casually. Bonnie rolled her eyes before looking back at Klaus.

"Then why won't you let him go? Why do you still use him?" She half expected him to answer but when he didn't she could only continue. "Because you're afraid of being alone. So you use people against their will. You'd rather have false friends then real allies. And you'd rather have a false worship than real love."

"Is that what you thought we had, real love?" Klaus questioned sharply; not even caring to look at her. "I regret to inform you Bonnie but real love doesn't exist; at least not anymore. No—what we had was purely—a lustful affair."

Not entirely sure why that struck such a heavy chord; Bonnie stood from her seat. "You're right, real love doesn't exist anymore. Because there are too many insecure, intimacy deficient people like you in the world." Shoving her way past him she found her way further back to a new seat where she could sit in peace. It wasn't that she thought what they had was real love; it was the fact that Klaus had gotten so deep beneath her skin that upset her most. And even if she were in Rome for all the wrong reasons; Bonnie made a sudden promise to herself that she would use the unexpected vacation to her advantage.


	18. Analeese

**A/N: Well here is another update and happy Thanksgiving to everyone. I hope you enjoy it along with the update.**

* * *

With a few soft nudges to her shoulder Bonnie awakened to the sight of Keegan. "Where am I?" She questioned while propping herself up on one elbow. No longer surrounded by the swanky first class offerings; she scanned the room. Candles were lit everywhere and a set of French doors were open.

"We're in Rome, Klaus' apartment. Pretty nice huh?" Keegan smiled then stepped back giving her the space she wanted. He was right, it was a lovely home. The décor almost identical to that of the apartment he kept her locked.

"Yeah you've got that right. So—where is he?" Bonnie finally rolled up to a sitting position; her neck was a bit stiff although she couldn't imagine why. "Let me guess he's off taking away someone's free will."

Just then the door opened and Klaus appeared with a chrome cart; on top laid a buffet of delectable treats. "I'm afraid you're wrong. Keegan you have the rest of the night to yourself. Do what pleases you." Klaus stated swiftly while rolling the cart to the center of the room. Keegan waved goodbye to Bonnie before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"What the hell is this?" She didn't mean to sound so incredibly rude but what was the point of being polite anymore? After all he'd put her through physically _and _emotionally; she earned the right to be a little feisty.

Sitting next to her Klaus held his hand out and within it was a single white rose. "An apology. I know sometimes I can be difficult."

"Difficult isn't the word. Try a complete asshole—for starters." Bonnie retorted with a stiff scoff. Folding her arms she rejected the rose and stared ahead. Most of the wall was covered with an abstract mural; the more she studied it the clearer the object became. "What the hell?"

"Do you like it?" Klaus' voice whispered out to her. A sudden chill ran down her spine. It couldn't be; tilting her head she tried to get a better look. Perhaps it was a trick of light upon the oils in the painting. "She's a very distant ancestor of yours. Almost the spitting image of you I know."

"What the hell is this Klaus?" It was all she could manage to say. Staring at the picture in front of her; she could see three faces aside from what seemed to be her own. Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah; what bothered her most was how close and intimate Klaus and her look-a-like appeared to be.

"Elena is not the only one with a strong ancestral line." Klaus stated simply with a cheeky grin. If he meant Bonnie too was a doppelganger then things definitely were too weird for her.

"I'm—a doppelganger?" She questioned while continuing to gaze at the painting in disbelief.

"Don't be absurd love. She's your grandmother—give or take a thousand years."

Bonnie mustered up enough strength to turn and look him in the eyes. "What are you saying Klaus?"

As he clasped his hands together and allowed his eyes to wonder the room; Bonnie could feel her stomach slowly drop. "Right then, no more theatrics. Look love, I need you to contact her. On the other side."

"What?" Her eyes grew wide. It had been so long since the last time she'd traveled to the other side. "Is _she _the other witch you were talking about?" It suddenly all dawned on her; but if it were the case then why Rome? So many questions now swirled about in her head she could only be thankful that she was already sitting down.

"Yes. Analeese will help us. Be sure to tell her Niklaus says hi." He beamed in her direction while preparing a drink for himself. How could he be so calm about this all? Did he not realize how difficult spirit traveling was for her? Bonnie forcefully stood and began to pace the room.

"Enough crap, if I'm going to do this you need to start telling me more."

"Not if love, _when._" Bonnie stopped momentarily to glare at him before starting up once more.

"Start talking, Klaus."

"Fine, Analeese knew my father rather well. More so then my own mother; if anyone knows how to stop him, it would be her." Klaus took a fairly long sip from the drink he fixed and watched as Bonnie continued to pace.

"Okay," she began hesitantly. "Why are you two so—cozy in that painting?" She listened as Klaus chuckled deeply.

"Well isn't it obvious? She and I were relatively _involved. _Are we jealous deary?"

"No." She blurted out. "Just a little strange, I'm sitting with someone who hit on my grandma." Klaus continued to chuckle.

"I courted your grandmother love, there's a difference." He tipped his glass in her direction before taking another sip. Sitting down in a blue velvet chair Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I doubt it." Within a blink of an eye knelt before her his crystal blue eyes peering into her soul.

"Courting shows compassion; simply _hitting _on someone lacks the intellect and gentlemen behavior needed for love. When you're courted, you will know." And with that he strolled away and onto the balcony.

"Did you love her?" Bonnie whispered while still sitting in her seat. When there was no response she followed after him. He stood at the copper rail gazing out at the twinkle light filled skyline.

"Yes." His answer was simple. There was no explanation.

Trying to read his expression Bonnie craned her neck to get a better view. "Do you miss her?"

Sighing, Klaus finally turned to look at her. "Every day, Love. It doesn't help that you resemble her so much. But I suppose I'll survive."

"You're immortal." Bonnie reminded him.

A faint smile appeared at the corners of his mouth. "I suppose you're right."

She didn't know what else could be said at the moment; everything was just so overwhelming. Deciding it best to let things settle, Bonnie returned to the room. Although she wasn't sleepy she slipped into bed and snuggled beneath the blanket. If anything else; she simply wanted to escape reality.


	19. Loves Blood

With several blinks Bonnie's eyes deceived her. She was no longer in Klaus' apartment or underneath the comforting blanket she clung so closely to. "Where am I?" She whispered while staring out into a frozen over forest. Trees were covered in a sparkling layer of freshly laid frost. As the ground crunched and cracked beneath her bare feet she crept forward.

"Niklaus! Niklaus stop!" A high voice rang out in mid laugh. Bonnie searched all around searching for its source but saw no one. "I'm warning you Niklaus." The voice rang out once more a little more stern than the last time.

"Or what Analeese?" Klaus questioned; his sudden presence causing Bonnie to fall backwards onto the ground. Her hands now scraped from the icy twigs and rigid rocks. "Have I frightened you?" Klaus questioned only it wasn't directed to Analeese; it was directed to Bonnie.

Shaking her head no, Bonnie stood once more dusting off the back of her jeans. "No, I'm fine." Her voice was shaky and her head dizzy.

"Analeese," Klaus began sweetly while holding out a hand. "I surrender."

"What did you call me?" Bonnie questioned eyes wide. She watched as Klaus raised an eyebrow and his expression was slightly confused. Of course to him he had done nothing wrong; but Bonnie knew all too well something was not right.

As Klaus took a step forward she took two steps back; raising her hands Bonnie warned him not to come any closer. "Analeese what is wrong, have I upset you darling?"

"Stop calling me that, and don't come any closer!" Furrowing her brow, Bonnie took half a step back reading herself for whatever was to come from Klaus.

"Niklaus, you haven't upset me." Analeese's voice rang out and she appeared next to Bonnie. Her hair hung in loose brunette curls; her eyes greener than Bonnie's. If it had not been for the crescent moon shaped birthmark on her right cheek; Bonnie would have sworn she was looking into a mirror.

Smiling Klaus knelt down, holding Analeese's hand within his own. "You have no idea how pleased I am to hear you say so." Before anything else could happen the image disappeared and Bonnie awoke within the lavish room she'd fallen asleep in.

"What the hell?" Bonnie whispered aloud while catching her breath. It was only after she'd gotten full control of it when she lost it once more at the sight of a shirtless Klaus lying next to her. "What the hell! What do you think you're doing?" She shouted while practically hopping out of the bed. As she quickly glanced down the sight of her clothes seemed to calm her down.

Holding up a hand Klaus beamed in her direction. "Relax Bonnie, are you injured?"

"No I'm not but—"

"Then," he began while getting out of bed. "You have nothing to worry about. What was your dream about?" His question caught her off guard.

Rubbing the temples of her head she closed her eyes trying to capture the image of Klaus and Analeese. "Believe it or not, you and Analeese. Is this some sort of sign or something? And why did we have to come all the way to Rome if you just need me to talk to her on the other side?"

"Why so many questions Love? Can't you just be happy with the fact that you're in a wonderful city, reconnecting with family?" She opened her eyes, immediately letting them fall on Klaus' smug grin. That mischievous dimple peeking out once more. "Alright, I can see you won't let this one go. Well if you're just _dying _to know. Rome is one of my favorite cities in the world. It seemed like you were in need of a change in scenery and—I was bored."

Eyes wide Bonnie took a few brave steps forward. "We're in Rome because you're _bored!_ Are you kidding me? What kind of sick person just kidnaps someone because they're bored? Oh wait I forgot who I'm talking to. Ugh, this is unbelievable." Storming out of the room Bonnie found her way to a master bathroom. Slamming the door promptly behind her she let her shaky hands grip the edges of the porcelain sink.

"Bonnie." The sound of a woman's voice forced her to whirl around. No one was there. "Bonnie Bennett." As she turned the water on in fear of hearing her name being called again Bonnie exhaled deeply. Staring at the steady stream of water pour from the faucet before lifting her head; she gasped loudly at the sight. Analeese stood gracefully behind her; a large grin on her face.

"You're not here, you can't be—I'm just going insane." Bonnie clamped her eyes shut trying to get rid of the image. A quick chill ran up her spine as Analeese made contact with her shoulder.

"Open your eyes Bonnie." Following her command Bonnie's eyes opened once more. Turning around to face her original grandmother Bonnie gawked at the resemblance. "I cannot stay for long so I will get right to the point. There is a way to kill Mikeal, it involves his first born. And the blood of the one Klaus loves."

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh a little; she couldn't blame Analeese for not knowing how frigid of a person Klaus was now. "Yeah I guess we aren't killing Mikeal then."

"This is no laughing matter Bonnie." Analeese stepped closer; her eyes laced with concern and worry.

"Well," Bonnie began softly. "I'm sorry but you if you think Klaus loves someone then I can only help but laugh." Bonnie watched as Analeese shook her head softly at her before allowing her hand to lightly rest upon her cheek.

"I may be not be with you in this lifetime but it does not mean I am not with you. I see what you cannot. Klaus loves you." Not wanting to deal with Analeese's assumption Bonnie stepped away and sighed.

"Okay, blood and Finn. How does that help me? That's almost nothing to go off of." She watched as Analeese turned around to smile brightly at her.

"Within my grave lies a book magically locked by a spell, only a Bennett can unlock the clasp. Inside the book is the spell to kill Mikeal for good. I don't have much time left with you Bonnie, my being here has upset the balance greatly."

"And how am I supposed to know where you're buried?" Bonnie questioned hurriedly. This was all just so incredibly unreal to her. "How, how are you upsetting the balance? There is so much you can tell me so much you can _teach _me. Don't go yet."

"I must, and you must ask Klaus, after all it was he who buried me so that no others could find me." Analeese answered softly, her eyes seemed to wander as if she were thinking back on something. Bonnie stared at her eyes wide.

"What do you mean so no one could find—"

"Who are you talking to?" Klaus question as he appeared in the room; in the split second Bonnie looked away Analeese was gone. Sighing heavily Bonnie sat down on the tub's edge with her hands firmly pressed against her knees.

"Analeese." Her voice was shaky.

"You made contact? Well what did she say?" Klaus questioned from right beside her; his lightening like speed didn't even make her flinch away.

"More like she made contact with me, I wasn't trying to find her. She kind of just showed up. She said there's a way to kill Mikeal once and for all. You'll need three things."

"Well," His voice was aggravated. "What are they?" Bonnie stared at him a little unsure of how to phrase what Analeese told her. Afraid that it might be true; Bonnie wondered how she would react to his reaction.

"You'll need to find Finn, and I'll need to see the book you buried with Analeese. And there's one more thing but I don't see how it can be true."

Klaus stood up instantly now standing in front of Bonnie, eyes fixed upon hers. "If Analeese says it then it is so, she has no reason to lie. Go on Bonnie, my patience is wearing thin, what is the last thing?'

"The blood of the one you love." When Klaus did not reply Bonnie began to laugh hysterically. "I told her it was impossible, but she just insisted that it was true. She—she even thought it was _me_. Maybe she confused things, maybe the real last thing is inside of the book." Bonnie stood up holding her stomach as she laughed and winced from the pain that came along with the laughter.

"No." Klaus replied simply and Bonnie stopped laughing.

"No? What do you mean no?" She could feel her heart rate speeding, the very thought of it sounded insane to her. There was no way in hell it was possible.

"Analeese is not wrong, there has been no mistake. To kill my father we will need your blood."

* * *

**A/N: Whoa whoa whoa, wait what? Did Klaus just confess his love to Bonnie, that's insane right! I wonder how many of you knew that was going to happen. I do apologize for such a long wait, but it is indeed the terrible week before finals so I've been studying like crazy! Also what did you guys think of tonight's mid season Finale? Spoiler alert: WHAT RITUAL NEEDS 12 PEOPLE other than the one Damon talked about in the earlier episode. And my goodness Klaus was to die for. But lets not forget about little brother Jeremy who isn't so little anymore. *Swooning* Well any who tell me what you think may happen in the next update.**

**Thanks for the support, you guys rock! And you keep me going!**


	20. Cowardly

"Are you going to continue to stand there with your mouth open?" Klaus questioned while standing in front of Bonnie; she hadn't been able to move since she heard him reiterate Analeese's assumption. "I can see how this would come to you as a bit of a—_shocker_ but now is not the time to go completely numb."

Suddenly snapping out of it Bonnie sucked in a deep breath. "You're right; there are way bigger things to deal with. Firstly, I need that book." Stepping around Klaus; she made sure to keep as much distance as possible. "We have to go to her grave."

"Then we will go to Germany." Klaus's voice struck some kind of nerve in Bonnie, she couldn't exactly pin point it but he'd struck it. How could they just continue to go about this without bringing it up? He'd just confessed his love to her and was acting as if it never happened.

"Germany? Why Germany, actually what did she mean you buried her so no one could find her? Why were you trying to hide her?" It was all pouring out of her like a broken fire hydrant. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

As she waited for Klaus to enter the main room she thought back to what Analeese told her about a balance being upset. "Keegan, make arrangements for us to go to Germany." He spoke into his cell phone without looking in Bonnie's direction. Once off the phone Klaus stood near a window that looked over the bustling city below. "I've missed Germany; it will be nice to return even if only for a moment."

"Why exactly are you not answering me?" Bonnie finally spoke up, a chord of anger through her voice. "Tell me about Analeese." She watched as his grip against the windowpane tightened. The muscles in his shoulder tensing at her command and when he finally spun around his expression frightened her all the more. His eyes were icy, not a hint of compassion and his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Fine." He answered coldly. "My father knew Analeese was a witch; it was what created the friendship. And as you know my mother was a witch too. So naturally they bonded instantly. Analeese was there when my mother turned us all into vampires. And yet she stood by my side; my father found it impossible for me to love a mortal."

"So he killed her?" Bonnie questioned with a furrowed brow. She couldn't believe how much hatred Mikeal had for his son. "That's insane, I thought they were friends? Does he really loath you that much to ruin your happiness?"

Holding up one hand Klaus stopped her from continuing. "He didn't kill her," he began just before looking away. "I did."

"Wait, what? You _killed_ her? Why would you do that?"

"She wanted me to." Klaus murmured. "Do not think for a _second_ that I did not try and convince her otherwise."

Standing from her seat on the plush couch, Bonnie cleared the space between them and looked him in the eyes. "You could have tried harder!" Although she knew it wasn't her place to be upset with Klaus she couldn't help it. To know that even the woman he loved so long ago stood no chance against Mikeal terrified her the most. Because the woman he loved today turned out to be her.

"I tried desperately!" He growled. "I kept her hidden from my father for five years; we were constantly on the run. She grew tired of the fear; she—begged me to do it." He stepped away, walking to the opposite side of the room to pour a drink. Bonnie stood there; shattered by what he was saying. It was more than likely the saddest thing she'd ever heard. Even Elena and Stefan's love charades did not stand a chance next to this.

Clearing her throat Bonnie took a few steps toward him. "Why didn't you just turn her?"

He chuckled lowly. "I couldn't defile such a beautiful person. To turn her would be worse than death itself. But I couldn't stand to watch her go on in misery; I did it out of love. You may not understand that, but she does and that is all that matters to me."

"Do you see her when you look at me?" Bonnie whispered, afraid of the answer she would get.

"Of course I do don't be absurd." He replied before downing his drink in one gulp. Bonnie found her spot on the couch and let her head rest in her palm. "But that is not why I love you, if that's what you're wondering."

Before they dove further into the subject she cleared her throat once more. "Well I wasn't wondering that. So it's off to Germany and then what? Where's Finn?" Klaus set the glass down with much force before storming across the room.

"If not for your love sick friend Stefan, locating Finn would be much simpler. But—fear not. I have a plan Love." Bonnie watched as Klaus dug through an old wooden chest. When he turned back around he held a vile with a tooth and strands of hair.

"Ew. What—_who's _is that?" Bonnie questioned while covering her mouth.

"Surly you can't be sickened at the sight of this?" Klaus asked while shaking the vile, the sound of the tooth within it sent Bonnie's head into a whirlwind. "It's my brother Finn's. Who else would it belong to?" Klaus asked with annoyance trailing through his voice. "You'll need something to help your perform a locator spell won't you?"

Shaking her head Bonnie looked away from him. "No—I can't do them on vampires. They require a beating heart to trace." Sucking in a deep gulp of air Bonnie stood and slowly closed the distance between the two of them. "There has to be something else."

"There is nothing else."

"And how exactly do you know this Klaus?"

She could see him growing impatient from the way his top lip began to twitch ever so slightly. "Because I know you." His answer caught her off guard completely.

"No you don't, you only think you do." She retorted before leaving the room; listening to his soft footsteps behind her she knew this argument wasn't over.

"I know you're stronger than you think Bonnie. For crying out loud you're a Bennett which. Can't you feel the power running through your veins?" Turning around to face him head on he stopped before her.

"That doesn't mean it's not dangerous. What you're asking me to do goes against certain rules. It will—upset the balance." She whispered the last part more so speaking to herself. She finally understood what Analeese meant.

"You are the balance." Klaus spoke up while grabbing her by the arms. They stood just inches from each other. She could feel his cool breath tickle her lips and as his eyes searched deeply into hers a rolling chill ran down her spine. "You can do this. I believe in you." Finally letting go of her he stepped back enough that she could see his entire face. "If anyone should be afraid. It should be them."

"That's really sweet and all, but I just don't think I can." She stepped back afraid that he would threaten her like normal; flinching away she peeked out from the corner of her eyes and watched as he walked in a small circle; unsure of where he wanted to go.

When he stopped in her direction again Bonnie could feel her heart rate speed. "The day you stop doubting your _remarkable _abilities will be the day you stop letting your friends roll all over you."

Before he could walk away Bonnie grabbed his arm forcing him to stay. "And what exactly do you think you've been doing this entire time Klaus? We may not be _friends _but you do the exact same thing to me! How in the world do you expect me to get better if you're forcing me to do the same thing?" The more she yelled at him the more the lights began to flicker. She knew it was happening but there was just so much built up anger it needed to come out.

"I have my reasons." It was all he said to her and it only made her more upset.

"Somehow you're reasons always end up killing someone or traumatizing them. You talk a great deal of me being afraid; when you're just as terrified if not more! Maybe if the most powerful Original is a coward there's no hope for anyone else."

"I'm not a coward."

"Prove it." She spat out then folded her arms. Expecting a rebuttal from him she braced herself for the worst but when he simply walked away she couldn't help but smile. She'd finally won an argument against him.


	21. My Everything

The next day things were extremely silent between Klaus and Bonnie and even Keegan for that matter. Yet Klaus found a seat next to Bonnie once they boarded the train car. Keegan sat a few booths away listening to music as per usual and Bonnie stared out the window; twiddling her thumbs. "I forgive you." Klaus finally spoke out.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie blurted out a little stunned. Last time she checked she hadn't apologized for anything. "What exactly do you forgive?" Swiveling in her seat she stared him in the eyes. She knew this was going to be a priceless arrogant response.

"For ignoring me." He stated simply while shooting her a devilish smirk.

"Okay," she began slowly. "Then I forgive you as well." She watched as the smirk washed away and the muscles in his jaw tightened.

"And what is it that you forgive me for?" His voice was impatiently sharp.

"I forgive _you _for calling the pot black when so is the kettle." She smiled even though his expression didn't change. "Klaus we're both afraid. Just face it." When she noticed him pulling away from the topic she reached out and held his hand.

Huffing lightly he shook his head. "I'm not afraid." As she squeezed his hand she watched as his eyes roam the train car before settling back upon hers. "I'm worried."

"Alright, we can call it that." She spoke up trying to soothe him.

"Not only am I worried that my father will end me; I'm worried he'll take out anyone in his way. I'm worried that it might be you. Your safety is above all else Bonnie."

Clearing her throat Bonnie ran her free hand through her hair. "What about Elena, aren't you worried that if Mikeal kills her your supply of hybrids will end?"

"Elena means nothing compared to you." For a small moment his answer took her breath away. It was the absolute first time she'd heard anyone say that. And the fact that it came from Klaus himself really

"Okay." It was the only thing she could think of saying. As she removed her hand and cleared her throat once more she tried desperately to find something else to talk about. "So where do you think Finn is? Just out of curiosity."

"He could be anywhere really and seeing as how you refuse to try the locator spell. We'll just have to start going down a list of his favorite destinations." Bonnie sighed lightly. The pressure of using such powerful and even dark magic definitely frightened her. There were just some things you shouldn't mess with; but of course Klaus wouldn't understand that.

"You're asking much more than you know from me."

"Then—Love—do something about it." She recoiled from his tone of voice. It was a little too forceful and demanding.

Sliding out from her side of the booth Bonnie began to pace the almost empty train car. As the scenery zipped past them it only made it harder for her to wrap her head around things. "You have no idea what you're asking me to do. That's what frustrates me the most Klaus. I mean this is the kind of thing my Grahams warned me about. What Analeese warned me about."

"And I'm sorry for that." With lightning speed he stood in front of her forcing her to stop pacing. As he held on to her arms and pulled her closer for some odd reason it seemed as if her heart slowed down. She could feel her skin warm underneath his cool touch. "Do you trust me?"

"Are we really going to have this conversation?" Bonnie retorted, she couldn't believe he had brought up this dreaded subject again. Every ounce of trust Klaus managed to build with her was wiped away.

"Well if you learned to really trust me Bonnie, you'd know I would never let _anything _happen to you. Because I love you Bonnie Bennett, you are my everything." Before the words fully escaped from his lips they met hers.

With their lips intertwining in a dance of lust Bonnie could feel blood rushing from her head. A little dizzy she pulled away breathing heavily. "Whoa there big boy—" Listening to Klaus chuckle she ran her fingers through her hair trying to wrap herself around how suddenly things had changed. A random flashback sent all of her repressed desires for Klaus to the surface.

"Keegan," Klaus began, finally taking his eyes off of Bonnie. "Prepare our things, we're almost there." Bonnie watched as Keegan left the room as ordered. "And now we're alone." The cheeky smile Klaus shot at her made her knees buckle slightly.

"I guess we are." She answered with a coy smile. Whether or not she was in love with him just didn't seem like a pressing question. All that mattered to her was that she felt something and it was time to act upon those feelings.

* * *

**A/N: I realize this chapter is extremely short, to be perfectly honest it was sort of a filler chapter. BUT at least now Klaus and Bonnie can be all lovey dovey with each other! Oh happy days :)**


	22. Essences

**A/N: I do apologize for the extremely long wait but I hope you enjoy this update. And once again thank you all for the amazing support! This story wouldn't be anything without you guys pushing me to make more! **

* * *

When Keegan returned with their things the train stopped and they were now in Germany. "So much for the momentary escape." Bonnie exhaled while heading for the exit.

Reassuring her Klaus patted the small of her back. "When this is all over, we'll have forever to escape." Although he meant to be comforting, Bonnie wasn't quite sure how it made her feel. Forever was a long time, and to be with Klaus forever would mean one thing and one thing only. "We'll head to the grave tomorrow, for now we'll rest. I know a wonderful bed and breakfast to go to."

Stepping out of the train car Bonnie turned to smirk at him, "bed and breakfast?" She mulled over the option not quite believing it; Klaus did not look like the bed and breakfast type. "A _wonderful _bed and breakfast, what makes it so wonderful?"

Picking up on her disbelief Klaus grinned. "It's mine." His answer made her mouth open slightly. "Don't be so surprised Love, I am an entrepreneur after all." Bonnie listened to Keegan chuckle a bit before dismissing the subject. When they arrived at his establishment which was cleverly titled The Original Lounge; she couldn't help but agree with Klaus' previous statement. It was indeed wonderful. As they found their room Bonnie's phone began to ring.

"What kind of ring tone is that?" Questioned Keegan while setting her bags down at the foot of her bed. Rummaging through her day bag Bonnie's heart began to race.

"An emergency kind," she blurted out still looking for her phone. "It's only for Jeremy, I-I set it for him back when we were—" Noticing that Klaus was nearby she didn't finish that sentence. The phone only continued to ring, until finally she found it. "Jer!"

She could hear the panic in his voice. "Bonnie, where are you? Mikeal he's, he's hear in Mystic Falls. And he's looking for you, I-I thought we killed him?" Pulling the hair behind her ears Bonnie tried to calm him down.

"Okay," she began with a soothing tone. "I thought we did too, but Klaus informed me on how we didn't but it's alright because we've got a plan." He stood before her with his hand extended out to her. Stepping away Bonnie continued to talk to Jeremy. "You just need to stay hidden for a bit Jer, it'll all be over soon I promise."

"Klaus, Klaus told you? Why would Klaus tell you? Wait why does Mikeal _want _you? What the hell is going on Bonnie?" She listened as his voice rose with anger.

Clearing her throat she took a deep breath in then let it out slowly. "I'm here with Klaus, we're working on a way to end this once and for all. No more loop holes."

"You're _with _Klaus? Bonnie, what the hell is going on and where are you? Things are unraveling here, I'm not sure what to do anymore."

Sitting down on the edge of the bed Bonnie watched as Klaus smiled lightly no doubt from Jeremy's reaction. "I can't tell you where I am, but Jer, you'll get through this. The sooner we finish here the sooner I'll be there. And everything will be back to normal, just keep Elena safe. And don't provoke Mikeal." They said their goodbyes and Bonnie allowed herself to fall back onto the bed. Staring at what looked like sheer gold ceiling, she felt as Klaus sat down next to her.

"It seems we left Mystic Falls just in time."

"If my friends get hurt I don't know what I would do." She sighed heavily.

As Klaus scooted closer to her Bonnie closed her eyes and tried to drift away. "No offense Love but your friends have a knack for getting into the thick of things."

"Gee I wonder why," she retorted. Her words have a nasty sting to them.

"Fair enough, let's just forget about that all for a moment. Keegan, you're dismissed."

Pulling herself up Bonnie stared into Klaus' oceanic blue eyes. "Really? That's your idea for calming my nerves."

Chuckling he allowed his index finger to trail along her collar bone. "You shouldn't knock it until you try it Love."

"Well I'm knocking it, look the sooner we can find everything and I can do this spell the better. I just want thing to go back to the way they were." Bonnie her face fall into her hands.

"They were never easy Bonnie,"Klaus spoke softly to her.

"Things may not have been easy so to speak," she began while allowing herself to look at him. "But they were a lot simpler. Before any of this vampire crap or even witch crap came about. Sometimes I really do wish I were normal; living a normal life."

She watched as Klaus stood from the bed and began to sort of stalk around the room. "But then you would never know of the things that go bump in the night. And you would be forever helpless against them. If I can speak honestly Bonnie, you have the best gift out of all of us. You should embrace it." It was nice to hear him say it but she wasn't believing it wholeheartedly. "Anyone can be a vampire, many can be hybrids—and of course anyone can be a witch really."

"Is this pep talk supposed to make me feel special?" Bonnie questioned not really sure as to where he was going with it.

Klaus held up a finger singaling for her to let him finish his speech. But before he did he walked to a white wooden vanity and grabbed a small black box. "But not just anyone can be a Bennett witch." He handed the box to her and waited with a smug grin for her to open it. It creaked open and inside there was a large milky white stone set in silver with a long chain attached.

"What is this?" She questioned while carefully pulling it out of its box. When she touched the stone a small tingle ran through her fingers.

"Analeese's quartz necklace. I though perhaps you would be able to channel her better if you had one of her belongings. She never let if out of her sight—from the moment I gave it to her. It was forever around her neck. She used it a great deal when conjuring spells." So Bonnie's hunch was right, she was feeling the remaining essence of Analeese. The tingle became some what of a shock but not in a harmful way. It surged through her body forcing the hair on her arms to stand.

"I can feel her," she whispered. "This is incredible. I've never felt anything like this before. It's so empowering." Bonnie continued to whisper not really to Klaus and not really to herself either.

Smiling with approval Klaus sat down next to her. "Well I'm glad you've taken such a liking to it. She would want you to have it."

"I mean," Bonnie continued. "I've channeled other witches and used their essence when I needed like—a boost. But even then it was never this strong. And suddenly she was transported to another time. The bed she was previously sitting on was now a tree's broken trunk. Analeese stood before her, standing out from the snow covered forest. "Why am I here?" Bonnie's voice croaked out.

Analeese was not smiling nor was she frowning, her face was stoic. "Although Klaus' intentions are good, be mindful of his past actions."

"What?" Bonnie questioned in disbelief. She really couldn't believe Analeese was telling her this. The one woman Klaus had ever loved before herself was warning her. "Klaus has changed, why should I be worried? He said he would never hurt me."

"He may not hurt you, but he will stop at nothing to get what he really wants. And we both know that is the true death of Mikeal. Klaus will take down everyone who stands in his way, including those you love the most."

"Jeremy—" Bonnie let his name slip from within her pressed lips. In a desperate attempt to disregard that his image came flying across her mind Bonnie focused back on Analeese. "But Klaus won't need to hurt anyone, once we get your spell book from your grave. And I can do the spell—he won't need to hurt anyone."

Analeese took a few steps closer to her. "Bonnie, with such powerful spells comes even more powerful tasks. These tasks go against all that you think is right. It is up to you to help Klaus."

"Help him how?" But before Bonnie got an answer Analeese was gone. Her eyes were focused on the ceiling of the room in which she was just sitting with Klaus.

"Bonnie, Bonnie love can you hear me?" Klaus was tapping softly at her cheek; when his face came into view it startled her back to reality. "Are you alright?" Her breathing was heavy and her eyes moved frantically, sweeping over the room's detailing. No signs of her physically moving had been noticed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She coughed out while still trying to get her bearings. Still gripping the stone tightly between her thumb and index finger she could feel Analeese's essence intertwining with her own.

"Perhaps we should put this back for the time being. It was foolish of me to give you such a significant piece just yet. All the traveling must have drained you." When Klaus went to grab it from her Bonnie yanked her hand away. Immediately putting the necklace on.

"No," she stated. "I'm fine, I can handle it. You said it yourself, she would have wanted me to have it." Smiling sheepishly at Klaus she tried to ignore what Analeese warned her about; but the more she thought about it the more it seemed to be true. In the past Klaus stopped at nothing to get what he wanted or to seek revenge on someone who temporarily betrayed him. The smallest of things could set him off and Bonnie knew this from personal experience. Standing from the bed Bonnie held her hand out for him. "I am however starving, do you think this _fine _establishment can whip me up a few blueberry waffles?"

Letting his hand engulf hers Klaus stood smiling as well. "For you Love, they can do anything."

* * *

**A/N: Hmm what does Analeese know but isn't telling Bonnie? **


	23. Invincible

**A/N: Disclaimer there is a pretty steamy scene within this update. Which is why the rating for this story is no longer T and is now M. Also when you see the # listen to Ed Sheeran's Kiss Me and then his song Give Me Love. If you follow this link watch?feature=endscreen&v=RZ312RxA980&NR=1 you will get his full album which will make the transition from the first song to the next much smoother. Really hope you enjoy this update everyone. Thanks for the support!**

* * *

Back in Mystic Falls

"Have you all _completely _lost your minds? Since when is Klaus the good guy?" Damon questioned while staring at both Stefan and Elena.

"He's not the good guy Damon, but look where helping Mikeal got us the first time? Just further on Klaus' bad side." Elena pointed out to him. None of them knew what to do at this point. And for Elena, Bonnie was no where to be found.

"Elena's right Damon. We're in no condition to go against either of them. Our best option is to fly under the radar. Mikeal has no reason to hurt us, we did everything he asked last time around. It's not our fault his plan didn't work."

Damon stormed over to Stefan, eyes like daggers. "Oh but if I can remember correctly brother, it's _entirely _your fault."

"I needed my free will, if Klaus died I wouldn't have gotten it back." They were inches apart and Elena waited close by afraid that Damon would strike.

"Oh the irony then, who would have known that if he died—you still would have gotten it? Oh wait, I did!" Squeezing between the two Elena pushed them apart.

"Alright! That's enough, I mean seriously guys what good does it do for us to just start attacking each other." Elena intervened in the nick of time. Then came Jeremy from the other room with his phone in hand.

"I just got off the phone with Bonnie."

"Hmph where exactly is witchy poo?" Damon questioned while waggling his eyebrows.

Jeremy entered the house still a little confused from his phone call earlier. "She's with Klaus—"

"Wait what?" Elena asked no longer concerned for the brothers. Walking over to Jeremy she looked him in the eyes. "Is everything okay, why is she with him? _Where _are they?"

"She," he started a little shaky. "She wouldn't say. She just said that for now we should stay hidden from Mikeal and that she and Klaus had a plan."

"Alright," Damon interjected. "Time out, since when did team Klonnie become a thing? She hates him more than she hates me?" Jeremy shrugged his shoulders then put his phone away.

Walking over to the couch he sat down. "I don't know, but she said to hang tight. So I'm going to take her word." Even though he knew he had no right to suspect anything between Bonnie and Klaus; it was the only thought that seemed to repeatedly cross his mind. He and Bonnie were no longer together, he made the mistake of confessing his ever lasting love to Anna. There was no way Bonnie would take him back; but even with that being said there was no way she and Klaus.. The thought made his skin crawl.

"Well that's what makes us completely different. You're a love sick stupid teen and I'm a hundred year old blood sucking monster. Who is _much _wiser than all of you by the way." Damon pointed out to everyone in the room.

She huffed lightly. "Enough Damon," Elena began a little annoyed with him. "If Bonnie says she's got things covered then we should listen to her. Even if—she's with Klaus."

"They're right Damon." Stefan chimed in. Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing. They had all lost their minds. "Don't do anything stupid—not this time."

Shaking his head Damon left the room. "Fine." He hollered back at them.

_In Germany..._

**#**"Was this your plan all along?" Bonnie questioned breathlessly. As she stared into Klaus' icy blue eyes she couldn't help but feel the lightheaded feeling overwhelm her.

Wrapping his fingers around her precious throat, Klaus growled softly. "Precisely." His hungry eyes roamed over the plains of her face. A smile threatening to tear at the corners of his lips. "Don't pretend like you didn't know Love."

"You're right, I did." She pushed him to side then crawled on top of him. It was his turn to feel trapped even though they both knew he couldn't be. The field they lay in was filled with wild flowers with a scent that forced itself into her soul. The sun peeked out from behind few clouds shedding rays of light over his face.

"Kiss me." It wasn't a question, it was a command. And it sent Bonnie over the age. Sinking down into his chest Klaus wrapped his arms around her torso. Truthfully he could stay this way for an eternity but again, they both knew of the pressing matters at hand. Letting her lips mold to the shape of his own, Bonnie's hand combed through his hair. She couldn't believe where she was and who she was with. And yet it all felt natural to her.

Letting out tiny gasps between their kisses Bonnie clamped her eyes shut as she felt his hand dance down her spine past the small of her back and beneath her butt cheeks. "We can't—" She whispered out just before his lips connected with hers once more.

"We must," he retorted delicately. "We have time." He rolled her over on to her back this time lowering himself onto her. With her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, Bonnie clung to his body. "I will make you forget everything that has ever troubled you. Just let go for a bit with me Love."

His voice was so entrancing there was little she could do to object. And far less that she wanted to do to object. It just felt so right to her, she would be insane to ignore the way she felt. And so she didn't. "Alright." She murmured lightly under her breath.

He leaned away to look her in the eyes. A beaming smile erupted on his face; she had never seen this expression before. All the undertones of hatred and evil had completely vanished from his eyes. Perhaps it was the way the sunlight shot into her eyes or it was the fact that he really was happy; either way she didn't know for sure. "Are you sure?" His voice was laced with excitement and it made her giggle.

Nodding her head she bit down on her bottom lip. "Yes." It was a definite answer and Klaus wasted no time; his fingers fiddled with the clasp of her jeans. As he worked on undressing the both of them Bonnie thought about whether or not she should tell him to be gentle. The embarrassing fact was that he was in fact her first time. But she decided against it and hoped for the best.

"I love you Bonnie Bennett." Klaus said while gazing into her eyes just before he entered her most sacred of areas. She let out a low huff of air as her body adjusted to his demanding size. She tried not to let it show on her face but from the likes of what he said next proved she failed herself. "You've never—"

She couldn't let him finish the sentence. "No! I just—never got around too it." She mumbled the last bit a little ashamed to be telling him this.

Instead of laughing he kissed her gently on the forehead. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." The tone of his voice and how soft it was reassured her that he was telling the truth. She let her fingers clasp behind his neck as he slowly manipulated his hips.

As he began to build up speed, Bonnie thought of what she had previously imagined it would be like. Not with Klaus of course but in general. The actual thing exceeded all of her expectations. But for some reason it made her think of what it would have been like with Jeremy. The one she originally loved; would it have been as fluid? Just then Klaus thrust into her a way she wasn't expecting and a shock of energy ran through her entire body. "Oh my—Kl—" She closed her eyes relishing in the moment.

"Shh," Klaus whispered into her ear as he continued. He could feel her thighs tightening around his waist. She scratched at his back with her nails, the pain from the initial break through was gone. All she felt now was pleasure. Moaning into his ear Bonnie assumed he understood her nonverbal request for more.

Biting his shoulder Bonnie's eyes shot open and she fought to keep the feeling for as long as possible. Tears forming in her eyes caused them to glaze over and her vision to blur. Klaus' hand found hers and their fingers intertwined along with their bodies. Bonnie felt as if she were going to burst inside, she couldn't be silent any longer. "Jeremy!" She screamed and immediately wished she hadn't.

Stopping, Klaus turned his head to look at her but she avoided eye contact. "Come again Love?" He questioned somberly.

She didn't know what she could say. So she said something even dumber. "Nothing."

Pushing away from her Klaus stood up, his natural form taunting her. "That's—not what I heard." Looking away ashamed Bonnie bit down on her bottom lip. There was no way for her to get out of this humongous hole she'd buried herself in. The sound of him shoving articles of clothing back on made her look finally.

Leaning toward him she grabbed hold of his hand trying to stop him but he yanked it away. "Well obviously I'm sorry." She didn't like the way it came out but it was true. She was sorry. "I don't even know why I said his name." She rubbed at her temple. When Klaus was fully dressed he tossed her the oversized sweater she had worn that day.

"Don't suspect me to be a fool Bonnie." He sat down in front of her, the sun had gone and so had his smile. "You were obviously thinking of him." His voice was broken.

Bonnie shook her head no furiously. "I wasn't, I swear!" She knew that was a lie. "It was a slip of the tongue." When Klaus didn't budge she knew she would have to try harder. "You know my Grams would say that when you randomly said someone's name they were usually thinking of you."

Klaus scoffed. "Is that supposed to make me feel any better?" Staring at each other Bonnie wanted to say something but was really at a loss for words. "Put your sweater on."

She stared down at her naked chest and did as she was told. "I'm sorry, I ruined it. I some how always ruin things." She mumbled the last bit to herself. She pulled her jeans back on and shoved her underwear and bra into her shoulder bag. Grabbing her sneakers she stood up and headed back the way they came.

Klaus stood next to her, walking back with her. "What do you mean you always ruin things? You haven't ruined anything." This time it was her turn to scoff.

"Please," she retorted. Glancing in his direction she rolled her eyes. "I ruined our moment back there. I ruined things for my parents. I'm the reason why my Grams is dead. I don't do anything right." She let her head fall back and looked to the sky.

Holding her arms tightly she looked back to Klaus. "Enough," he answered firmly. "Bonnie Bennett I love you, and no mere human will or _can _derail the way I feel about you. Jeremy was in the past—" She noticed his eyes wander around on his last few words. She wasn't sure if he was sure with what he was telling her. Finally looking back into her eyes he let his shoulders fall. "_We _are now."

If anything she knew he was sure of that. "Yes, we are." She whispered.

"And—" he continued shakily. "You may not feel it just yet. But when you love me, I will be the happiest hybrid on the face of the earth. We'll be invincible."

_Invincible_, she thought. It sounded like a good choice.

"Come on, lets go get you that book." As they both turned to continue their trek ahead Bonnie's heart stopped.

"Hello son." Mikeal stood a few yards before them. Bonnie felt as Klaus' grip around her hand tightened almost unbearably. Then he pushed her away with so much force that she was sent flying back. It was in that moment she saw something utterly horrific.

"No!" She screamed out as she watched Mikeal stab his own son with the white oak tree stake. Klaus fell to his knees and then to his side. Mikeal didn't stay, the moment he stabbed him he was gone. Regaining her balance Bonnie ran to Klaus' limp body. "Klaus! Klaus!" Her throat began to hurt from screaming. Falling to his side her vision was blurred by the tears that continued to stain her cheeks. Rolling him over she stared into his petrified eyes.

"B-Bonnie." He choked out. He was still hanging on it must have been because he was Hybrid. The sun had peeked out once more but suddenly the sky was black. As wind picked up all around them, Bonnie pulled the stake out. The expression on Klaus' face was now one of horror.

Holding on to the Analeese's necklace Bonnie channeled as much of her as she possibly could. "I'm going to reverse this, Klaus." And she began to chant. Lightening struck on the horizon yet there was no storm. Bonnie felt the same surge of power move through her as before when she had first touched the necklace. Yet there was even more, she knew this kind of magic wasn't something to mess with. But none of that mattered anymore because they were going to be invincible together.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did all of that REALLY just happen? Why yes! Yes it did! I really hope you all enjoyed this Update I know I did. Even reading back and listening to the music I was all ER MAH GERD! KLONNIE. And where the BLEEP did Mikeal come from. Things you'll find out soon enough. ;) I know, I know I'm so evil. Anyways PLEASE please please feel free to review this update. I want to to know how you all felt while reading this. Or even private message me. I just want to know how you felt hahaha AGAIN thank you all for the awesome support!**


	24. Better

Klaus lay there still, even his eyes had not blinked. Bonnie on the other hand rocked on her knees still chanting. Analeese appeared in front of them. "Bonnie, no. Things must take their natural course."

She shook her head no refusing to believe that. "No! Not after everything, I won't let him leave." She stared down into his eyes.

"Then I won't help you." Analeese threatened but it only made Bonnie laugh. "I don't need your help. I'm more powerful then ever before. I can feel it." She gritted her teeth, the power she felt was unbelievable. It were as if she were solely connected to every living thing that surrounded her.

Analeese was now kneeling next to her, trying to reason with her. "Bonnie, that kind of power should never be tapped into. It is expression. A very dangerous power if not properly learned."

"Then I'll learn it when I finish bringing him back." She didn't want to hear herself say it but it was the truth he had slipped away. But she could still feel a part of him there in that moment in time. And if she could pull it back enough he would come back to her. "You're only distracting me Analeese. Leave."

"No, I cannot allow you to go against the natural way of life." Bonnie could feel an invisible force tugging on the necklace and assumed it was Analeese's spirit at work.

Closing her eyes Bonnie's grip around the stone tightened until she drew blood. "I said leave!" At that moment a crackle of lightening struck a few feet away from them turning up the ground and leaving a crater in its place. When she opened her eyes again Analeese was gone and droplets of blood stained his once crisp white shirt.

She continued chanting the spell that had brought Jeremy back to life. She figured with more juice behind it, it could surly work for Klaus. And it did. His eyes burst back to life and his breathing was ragged. "Bonnie!" He gasped in her arms. Everything slowed down to a speed that was impossible.

Falling back onto the ground she stared up at the darkened sky hysterically laughing.

"I'm the most powerful witch ever." She spoke out between laughing.

Klaus crouched over her, his fingers trailing her face. "Your eyes, they're black. Bonnie can you hear me?" He had no time to break her out of the trance; Mikeal could return at any moment. Picking her up and cradling her in his arms Klaus began to run. Lightening striking behind them as they ran through the forest in which they'd come. Fires broke out left and right but he continued to run and Bonnie continued to laugh hysterically. When they reached the car Klaus put her in the passenger seat.

"We're invincible Klaus." She whispered out before going unconscious. When she woke again they were on a train once again but Keegan was not with them. "It was all a dream?"

Klaus stepped into the train car with a glass of water. "I'm afraid not love." Noticing the scar on his bare chest where the stake must have made contact brought it all back for Bonnie. Sitting down next to her she took the water and drank a large gulp. "You brought me back. How?"

"Expression," she answered sheepishly not really sure exactly all it entitled. And from the look on Klaus' face she could tell he had no idea as well. "When I was doing it, Analeese appeared."

"Oh," he replied casually. "Did she help you?" Bonnie looked at him before staring out the window.

"No. She wanted me to give up." She said truthfully, figuring he should know exactly what Analeese was like now. The silence filled herself and she felt nothing. Nothing until Klaus let his finger trail across her collarbone.

He let a soft kiss land on her cheek. "None of that matters. You brought me back."

"Because—" she let the thought trail off. But she thought against her decision to let it slide. "Because I, love you." It was the truth she just hadn't known it until she watched Mikeal kill him. "But where do we go now?"

"It's not particularly safe to retrieve the book now."

"To be honest," Bonnie began slowly. "With all the power I have now. I don't think I need it."

Smiling Klaus allowed his thumb to trace over her jaw line. "We go home, to Mystic Falls. Mikeal believes I am dead. We rethink our plan under the comfort of a failed murder." Klaus answered with a smile.

"We're invincible remember?" Bonnie questioned with a giggle. It was crazy to think of.

Klaus stood from their booth in the train car. "We may be invincible but please don't take this the wrong way." Bonnie's face contorted into confusion. "But you look completely run down. I'll go retrieve a few blankets. Please sleep, the worst of the storm is over." Bonnie did as he asked when she suddenly felt the wait of how drained she was take over.

"Where?" When she woke again she was no longer on the train but inside of a car in front of a familiar statue. "Mystic Falls? Already?"

Klaus smiled in her direction. "I got us a private jet. I'm afraid I have to attend to some things. I'll drive you home of course." Bonnie nodded her head approvingly. Ten minutes later they arrived at her house. The lights were out and her father's car was gone. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay," she smiled before kissing him. Leaving the car she ran inside flipping on lights as she headed to her room. Checking the clock next to her bedside it only read ten forty five. "Elena!" She gasped. Grabbing her keys once more Bonnie headed back out the door. Elena would need to be the first to know of what happened.

Ringing the doorbell several times, Bonnie was far from worried that she was possibly waking someone up. In the Gilbert house hold someone was _always _up. "Bonnie?" Jeremy questioned after opening the door. Bonnie tried to ignore the fact that he was shirtless and his hair was ruffled.

Side stepping past him Bonnie headed for the stairs. "Elena, I have to talk to her."

"She's not here, she's at Stefan's. Bonnie are you alright?"

Turning back around she avoided eye contact. "Well then I'll just over there and talk to her."

"Bonnie," Jeremy spoke up.

"She has to know—"Bonnie's voice trailed off.

Grabbing her by the shoulders Jeremy shook lightly. "Dammit Bonnie, look at me." When they made eye contact something swelled inside of her. "Are you alright?" He spoke slowly and comforting.

Shaking her head yes she blinked a few times. "Yeah, I-I'm fine Jer."

"Good." He pulled her into a hug. "You scared the hell out of me." Squeezing for a little longer he finally pulled away to look her in the eyes once more. "Look I know you asked to be alone. But when I called you and found out you were with Klaus. Lets just say I finally understand how you felt about Anna."

"Jer," she interrupted him. "Nothing—happened." Even though it was a complete lie he certainly didn't need to know that.

"I know, but it only made me realize how much I'm in love with you. I don't want to be without you anymore Bonnie. I've missed you like crazy. I just—" She watched as he tried to find the words to say.

Nodding her head she stared deep into his dark brown eyes. "I know you do, I know—" before she could finish his lips landed on hers. It was completely unexpected and although she knew she should have pulled away, she didn't. Wrapping her arms around his neck she let herself sink into his embrace. As their lips parted momentarily Bonnie whispered softly. "Jer." But he had already trapped her in yet another over due kiss.

Scooping her up into his arms Jeremy carried her to his room. This was all too much for her she had just confessed her love for Klaus _to _Klaus and now she was letting Jeremy kiss her? "You had me worried half to death Bonnie." He spoke out just before kissing her on the neck and placing her on the bed. Logically this was all entirely wrong but when she looked into his eyes again her heart knew it was right.

Sitting up right Bonnie brushed the bangs out from her eyes. Jeremy sat down in front of her with the biggest smile on his face. "I'm sorry." And suddenly guilt overwhelmed her. When he leaned in for another kiss she pressed her hand on his shoulder stopping him. "Jeremy," she began a little afraid.

He leaned back once more with a confused expression on his face. "What's wrong, I thought you wanted me to?" He questioned leaning his head to one side.

"I did—I _do_. Its just you should know something." She could tell he didn't like the sound of that but it was too bad for him. He needed to know everything. She refused to handle this like he had handled the Anna situation. He'd neglected to tell her and she subsequently found out from Elena.

"What, the hell is wrong Bonnie?" He questioned a little unsure whether or not he wanted to know.

Licking her lips she let her eyes fall to the blanket on his bed. If she continued to look him in the eyes she knew she wouldn't be able to tell him. "I lied." She finally whispered out. It was so low she was afraid he may not have heard her but he did.

"You lied about what?" Although he asked his tone assured her he suspected exactly what it was.

Breathing heavily she wiped away the tears that had formed. "About Klaus." She felt the bed move as he stood up. She watched as he paced around the room. The anger seemed to burst from inside of him. His fist were clenched and he had begun to even shake a little.

"You're lying to me. You're just trying to make me feel bad for making you feel bad." He tried to reassure himself. But she could tell it wasn't working at all.

"We weren't together, I was broken. And he was there—to pick up the pieces." She said through continuous sobs.

The sound of something crashing made her flinch and when she realized it was his collection of books being thrown from the shelf they were on she only cried more. "Bonnie you knew how I felt about you! And with Klaus, of all people _Klaus!_" He was yelling now. Bonnie stood from her spot on the bed to look him in the eyes.

"And what's your excuse? Huh? You knew how I felt about _you _when you kissed Anna and we _were _together!" She watched as he continued to storm around the room throwing things from their place. "Don't make me out to be the bad guy, because I'm not!"

Finally falling to the ground after his fit, Jeremy didn't bite back the tears. Crying he stared up at Bonnie; the look on his face nearly breaking her heart. "Just leave!" He shouted but even as he yelled at her she couldn't leave him. Walking to him with her arms extended out to him he pushed her away. "I said leave Bonnie!"

Falling back onto her hands she stared at him through blurry eyes. "Jeremy I'm sorry." She sniveled.

"Go to hell." He spat out at her. "And take Klaus with you." His words stung like a million wasps. Pulling herself up off the ground she could feel the expression taking over.

"Why, because I let someone I care about be with me? Because I was _honest _with you about it? You can hate me all you want Jeremy but it doesn't get rid of the fact that I love both you _and _Klaus." As she turned to leave the room she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"You _love _him? Bonnie are you out of your mind?" Glancing at his hand she listened as he yelped from the pain she was inflicting on him. "Yes, and so what if I do. With him I'm invincible. And it feels _good._" She watched as he crumpled over on the floor holding his stomach. "Think what you want about me Jeremy. But I'm not the same Bonnie you use to know. I'm _better_." And with that she left his room, lights flickered all throughout the house.

"Bonnie!" He shouted after her but she was already gone.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no poor Jeremy! Honestly I'm a sucker for little hot Jeremy Gilbert. You may or may not being hearing more from him. And has our favorite Bennett witch gone off the rails? This expression is clearly nothing to mess with. Hope you enjoyed. Review if you'd like. Thanks for the support. **


	25. Lines Made

**A/N: I am officially pissed off with Vampire Diaries, for all of you who don't know Jeremy Gilbert is dead. DEAD! What are they thinking over there at TVD Headquarters? Anywho because of this, you may or may not see more of Jeremy...stick around and find out.**

* * *

Not really sure exactly what all happened the night before Bonnie found herself in her bed the next day. But what surprised her the most was that Damon lay nonchalantly next to her. "Um, what the hell?" She questioned.

"You tell me Bennett." He shot back at her with a half smile. She rolled her eyes and pulled herself up into a sitting position. And when she realized she wasn't wearing any pants she yanked her sheet over her.

Hoping that he had the decency not to look while she was sleeping she cleared her throat with a cough. "What are you talking about Damon? Why are you here?"

"Well," he began in his normal obnoxious fashion. "A little bird told me you put some kind of hex on little Gilbert." She raised an eyebrow at him.

Shaking her head no she shoved him out of her bed. "You're lying. What do you really want?"

Glancing over his shoulder at her he waggled his eyebrows. "Why on earth would I lie?" She could think of a few good reasons but ignored the want to bring them all up. "When we arrived at the Gilbert home, we found Jeremy unconscious."

Bonnie's eyes grew wide at the thought of Jeremy being hurt. But it was impossible she would never hurt him in a million years. "And you think I did it? Why on _earth _would I hurt him? I love—him." She fumbled somewhat over the last part and hoped he hadn't caught it.

"Just the simple fact that he told us it was you." He answered her then pressed his lips into a tight line. "And that wasn't all he said." She watched as he smirked teasingly and she knew exactly what he knew.

With a flick of the wrist towards her door it came blasting open. "Get out Damon."

"You _love _Klaus?" He pressed on anyways, not taking her warning. "You sure he didn't compel that little witch mind of yours." He tapped at his temple. Bonnie rolled her eyes and stared at him.

"I think I said for you to get out?" She questioned while pushing him towards the door with her mind. Damon glanced between her and his feet which had yet moved by his command.

"Wait," he questioned. "How are you doing this?" She smiled at him happy that she was freaking him out.

"Like you really need to know that. Just know that I can do it now." Before he could properly object he was past the threshold and the door slammed shut in his face. "And get out of my house!" She hollered at him before scooting back down into her bed. She couldn't believe she had hurt Jeremy. And furthermore she couldn't believe why she didn't remember doing it.

Before she pulled herself out of bed she let a few minutes pass to ensure that he was gone. Grabbing a towel she headed for the bathroom to take a shower when her phone rang. "Bonnie?" Elena's voice answered and she was pissed.

"I was actually going to step into the shower." Bonnie peeped out a little afraid. Not of Elena of course but the thought of her ruining their friendship.

"You attacked my brother? What is going on with you?" Elena definitely sounded furious. Heading to the bathroom with her phone to her ear Bonnie shook off her question.

"I didn't attack Jeremy Elena, seriously. Why would I purposefully hurt him? Has everyone completely lost their minds?" It was the second time someone had accused her of hurting him. Bonnie honestly didn't remember if she did or not but the thought of it was ridiculous. Turning the shower own she stripped down and put Elena on speaker.

There was a bit of talking in the back so she wasn't alone. "We need to talk, something obviously happened while you were off with Klaus. We're best friends Bonnie you _know _you can tell me anything. No matter how crazy." Elena assured her but it only made Bonnie laugh.

"That's rich Elena, since when is anything I do crazy? All I do is save you and everyone else you love. I constantly put myself in danger to save _you_ and now I'm the crazy one." Bonnie wasn't exactly sure why she was saying all of this but it was bound to be said eventually. "You on the other hand have a boyfriend who was a ripper not even three weeks ago. And his love sick brother who can snap at any moment. And I'm the crazy one."

"What?" It was all Elena said. Bonnie could hear the hurt in her voice but that didn't stop her.

"The way I see it none of you would still be alive if it weren't for me. And just once I would like to hear a sincere thank you. Look I've got to go." And she hung up without giving Elena the chance to be Elena. Smiling slightly Bonnie stepped into the shower. Fifteen minutes passed and a tap came to the glass. Whirling around in fear she found Klaus standing on the other side of the glass, naked.

"Sorry to have spooked you Love. May I?" He questioned while gesturing to the empty space behind her. Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and waited for him to step in. She watched as he undressed Klaus' eyes never fell from her face but that didn't stop Bonnie from staring; she really did admire how nicely built he was.

Sliding the glass for him Bonnie watched as a devilish yet sultry smile broke loose upon Klaus' scruffy face. "C'mon the water is great." She joked lightly. Standing behind her Klaus rubbed her cucumber body scrub into her skin. His touch sent so much electricity through her body it was utterly insane.

After listening to her giggle a bit Klaus placed his mouth gently on her shoulder. "What's so funny?" He questioned before planting a tender kiss on her shoulder. Turning around Bonnie stared deep into his eyes still a little amazed at it all.

Shrugging her shoulders she giggled a little more. "This," she said without realizing how it may sound to him. "Not 'haha' funny but kind of surreal funny. I mean whoever thought that you and I?"

"I suppose you're right." He replied letting his eyes roam about a bit. She suspected he was mulling over what had occurred between them. "Never in a million years."

"Exactly." She agreed before giving him a quick kiss. What she thought was going to be a simple gesture turned into a pretty steam filled ten minutes. "Alright, I think I'm going to pass out. I need air and something to drink." Leaning over her Klaus turned the water off, purposefully letting their chests touch. Smiling down at her he opened the glass door to let her out.

"No." He suggested when she reached for the towel. And for some strange reason she took him up on his suggestion. With Klaus everything was so care free. Heading back into her room Bonnie bit down on her bottom lip then sat down on the edge of her bed. "Now Bonnie," close said with a mocking voice. "Staring is rude." She laughed it off and continued to watch him as he strutted into her room. It was hard to maintain eye contact with him when he was in the buff.

Laughing a little she rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you covered up I wouldn't stare." She watched as Klaus stopped with a _who me_ expression on his face.

Turning around in a circle with is hands in the air Klaus shook his head confusedly. "I have no idea what you're talking about. This is—" pausing he gestured to his body. "The natural way of things." Bonnie rolled her eyes once more then headed for her closet to grab a dress to put on. The one she picked out was a teal halter top that flared out just past her waistline.

With dripping hair she fixed it into a bun atop of her head and placed a black headband on. Klaus retrieved his close and put them back on. "So what brings you over?" She questioned while applying mascara and catching his gaze in the mirror.

Putting his pants back on Klaus sauntered over to her letting his bare chest brush against her shoulder blades. "I've sent Keegan to retrieve the book back in Germany. When he returns I'll help you with the spell. But as for today, I simply missed you." He stated matter of factly before kissing her on the nape of her neck.

Smiling Bonnie turned to face him. "That's nice." Downstairs the doorbell rang and her smile quickly faded. Expecting it to be Elena she ignored it but when it rang three more times she had no choice but to go and check. Klaus followed close behind as she made her way to the front door. "What Elena?" She asked before realizing that it was Caroline.

Eyes practically popping out of their sockets Caroline stared at Bonnie and then at Klaus. "So, it's true?" She asked herself mostly. Not bothering to get the okay from Bonnie she barged in and sat down on the couch. "Tyler was right?"

"Sure Care, come on in." Bonnie said sarcastically before closing the door. Turning to Klaus she noticed he was still lacking a shirt. "Um you want to finish getting dressed maybe?" She whispered to him but also noticed Caroline gawking at them.

Chuckling Klaus kissed Bonnie on her forehead before heading back up the stairs. "Okay what the hell?" Caroline asked once he had gone up the stairs. This wasn't exactly what Bonnie needed right now but she knew Caroline wouldn't let it go until they talked it over.

"What?" Bonnie asked a little annoyed.

Laughing a little bit hysterically Caroline pointed to the door and then to the stairs. "Why is Klaus here, _without _a shirt? Why did he _kiss_ you? That's what I meant by what the hell." Bonnie sat down in her father's recliner and shook her head.

"That's what usually happens when you're with someone Care." Bonnie retorted sarcastically. Why was she always having to explain things that happened in her personal life to everyone else.

Clutching the sides of her head Caroline scrunched her eyebrows together. "When you're _with _someone? Since when are you _with _Klaus? What happened to Jeremy? Ugh why is everything so out of whack?" She practically yelled.

Growing a little more agitated Bonnie stood up. "Okay why is it that whenever something happens with me that people don't approve of it's crazy or _out of whack_? No one ever says anything about you being with Tyler. A hybrid that could potentially kill you. And no one _ever_ says anything about Elena being in love with two brothers."

Caroline stood as well. "Because they aren't Klaus!"

She had been staring across the room but Bonnie's head whipped around to Caroline. "Yeah the same person who saved your life _after _you got bit by your boyfriend."

"And the same person whose taken countless other lives." Caroline retorted. When Bonnie didn't budge she started laughing again. "Oh my god, are you actually standing here and telling me you _care _about Klaus?"

Bonnie walked away not wanting to lose control like she apparently had before with Jeremy. "I'm sick of explaining myself to everyone. You can either just come to terms with the fact that I'm with Klaus or you can—" she didn't know what to say so she just opened the door.

"Fine." Caroline replied. "Don't come running to me when he does something—Klausy."

Slamming the door shut Bonnie sucked in a deep breath; finally realizing where the line between her and her friends was drawn. Although she didn't particularly care for that line, she knew it wouldn't stop her from being with Klaus.


	26. We're Forever

**A/N: Prepare to hate ;)**

* * *

Having to go to school the next day was not something Bonnie looked forward to. But because she couldn't weasel her way out of it she made it her sole duty to avoid everyone else. Yet no matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to avoid, "Jeremy." Her voice broke off when they bumped into each other out side of main office.

Staring him in the eyes for a brief moment Bonnie bit down on her lip trying to find the right words to say. Sorry I nearly killed you would have been on the right track but even that didn't feel right. So instead she walked away. "Bonnie, wait!" He called after her.

Turning around she felt the same surge of energy that once resided inside of her. "What's up?" She asked as casually as the situation allowed.

Closing the distance between them Jeremy adjusted the strap to his backpack upon his shoulder and sighed heavily before smiling. "I forgive you—for nearly killing me." He spoke out jokingly and it made her giggle a little bit. Just that quickly things between them returned to what seemed fairly normal.

"Thanks," she answered with her head down. "That means a lot."

"I know you would never really kill me, or hurt me for that matter if it were up to you."

Lifting her head up she stared him in the eyes with furrowed eyebrows. "What do you mean?" Stepping aside to prevent a hallway traffic jam she waited for him to explain himself.

"Just that you must have been put up to it. Klaus must have compelled you or something."

Shaking her head no Bonnie ignored what he was insinuating. "No, he wouldn't do that. He knows how much I care about you." The words caught her off guard. They had managed to slip from her mind and out into the air. The look on his face ensured her that he'd heard her say it. "Um, so yeah thanks for accepting my imaginary apology, I should probably get going." With a failed attempt to walk away Jeremy now held her by the elbow; allowing his thumb to caress the skin on her arm.

"I still care about you too. Even after everything you told me." Jeremy's smile warmed her heart and she wasn't sure if it were the bell or an actual ringing that had now begun in her ears. But being with him like this, it was all a little too much for her.

Heart racing a bit she sucked in deeply. "I think class just started." A smile peeked out around the corners of her lips as she began to pull away from him. "I'll see you later Jer." This time he let her walk away, and when she thought it was safe to look back she did. And to her surprise he still stood there, with that goofy half smile she'd fallen in love with before.

The rest of the day went by and Bonnie had to do something she wished she never even signed up for. On one end of the field the football team practiced and on the other the cheerleaders. Back at the beginning of the year it was something she Elena and Caroline were overly joyed to do. But now, not so much. "No Bonnie, you kick on four not three. God how many times do I have to tell you?" Caroline questioned under her breath.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Bonnie questioned a little annoyed as she watched Caroline walk away shaking her head. Turning around she raised her hands to the sky.

"Nothing, lets just take it from the top." Caroline suggested before pressing play on the boombox. Bonnie's first instinct was to turn and shoot Elena a what the hell look; but seeing as how they weren't talking either really left her all alone. A few minutes into the routine, when Bonnie yet again missed the step Caroline called for a five minute water break.

Jogging to the water fountain Bonnie refilled her bottle. "What's wrong Love?" Klaus questioned and it made her jump.

Turning around she faced him. "You scared me," she blurted out while catching her breath. Calming down she nodded in the direction of Caroline and Elena.

"So then just leave." He suggested with a tempting smile but Bonnie resisted it.

"I wish, but we've got a pretty big game coming up. And that's the reason Caroline is in super bitch mode, well partly. Its just—ugh I wish she'd just get off my back about that freaking kick!" Bonnie shook her fist in the air then relaxed when she saw the expression on Klaus' face. "And you don't care about this at all."

Chuckling a little he licked his bottom lip. "No, no whatever is important to you is important to me." He made her smile. "I just came to let you know I'll be gone a little longer than I expected. But I shall keep in touch."

As he spoke Bonnie noticed both Elena and Caroline gawking at the two of them. "Alright." She answered before letting him kiss her softly on the forehead.

"And whatever insane things she wants you to do, I know you can. It's in your blood Love." Cupping her face in his hands their eyes met and a refreshing chill ran down her spine. As they parted Bonnie ran back to the group of girls with a big cheery smile.

"Lets do this." She spoke out while taking her spot in formation.

Rolling her eyes Caroline started the music. "Five-six-seven-eight!" Bonnie hit every move and landed in a split; noticing Klaus still at his car she gave him a wink. "Finally." Caroline muttered.

Once practice was over and Bonnie returned from the girls locker room; she ran into Jeremy yet again at the school's front doors. Only this time it was almost as if he were waiting for her.

"Took you long enough," he spoke out. The same goofy grin on his face.

"What are you doing her Jeremy?" She asked a little afraid of the answer she would get. Holding his hand out for her gym bag she handed it over to him reluctantly.

"Oh c'mon, like you don't know." He answered and laughed a little at her puzzled expression. "Just like old times, way back when." Her heart caught in her chest.

Trying to hide her now blushing cheeks she focused on her ground. "Yeah, way back when." She reminded him but he seemed to shrug her little jab off.

"So a little birdy told me Klaus is leaving." He changed the subject.

Stopping Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Who? Caroline—of course she was eavesdropping."

"So it's true," he answered a question he hadn't asked. "Well then, that's good news."

Bonnie hadn't driven to school today so it meant he got to walk her all the way home. It wasn't that far of a walk but it was way more time together than was probably needed. "And why is that good news?" This time it was he who had stopped dead in their tracks.

Turning to face her, his smile disappeared and all that was left was completely seriousness. "Because it gives me a chance to win you back. And before you say it's impossible let me stop you. I saw how you looked at me back in front of the office. We both know that we still care about each other. Klaus is just a phase; we're forever Bonnie."

Not really knowing what to say Bonnie cleared her throat and continued to walk. "Um—"

"You'll see, by the time Klaus returns you'll be back in my arms. But until then, how was your day?"

This walk with Jeremy had definitely done it's number on Bonnie, but she couldn't let him know that. She couldn't let him know how secretly excited he had made her. "The word interesting comes to mind." She joked with him as they ambled back to her house.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself! I've been missing Jeremy a little too much lately. But don't worry with more Jeremy comes a slightly off the hinges Klaus...maybe. Who knows? I think I know ;) **


	27. Fleeting Moments

After being walked home Bonnie completed her homework, made a quick dinner for her and her dad then headed off to the Grill. There was no way she could just sit at home and let her thoughts run wild. She'd over heard a few sophomore girls talking about the live band that would be playing tonight; it was the perfect distraction, or so she thought. "Of course you'd be here." She spat out already annoyed by his presence.

Damon sipped on his Scotch, shrugged his shoulders and gave a smug look. "I like this band, sue me."

Rolling her eyes she shoved past him, "I could do a lot worse." Scooting her way through the crowd she finally made it to the bar counter. Flagging Matt down she ordered a basket of onion rings. "What's the name of the band?" She questioned.

"Fine, I have no clue who they are. Just stopped in for a bite." His grin sent an unwanted chill down her arms.

Stepping closer to him to avoid having someone over hear her she clenched her teeth together. "I thought you were strictly on a blood bag diet." She watched as Damon shrugged his shoulders again. "If I hear about _one _animal attack in the news tomorrow—"

"That's rich coming from the girl dating an Original." Damon spoke over her. And Bonnie straightened up before shoving past him once more. "Speaking of Wolfy, where is he?"

"Out on business," Bonnie shot back at him.

Finding a table they both sat down even though that wasn't her intent. "Aw," Damon pouted. "Wolfy ditch you already? Is that why you're in such a crummy mood?"

"No." She retorted, a little appalled he would even say that. But the thought sunk into her mind, had he just lied to her in order to properly flee from Mikeal? Shaking it off Bonnie tried desperately to ignore Damon and focus on the band. A faint smile spread across her face when they started to play Island in the Sun.

Standing from his seat Damon held a hand out. "It's clean I swear." He answered her confused expression.

"Um, what are you doing?" Bonnie ignored his previous comment and continued to stare at his open hand.

"_Trying _to get you to dance with me." When she didn't budge he huffed a little. "I don't bite—usually." Still not so much as a flinch from his comment. "Oh come on just dance with me Bonnie. People are starting to stare you know."

It was then that she took a quick glance around the place and he was right a few girls were staring. Waiting to see what her final answer would be. Probably hoping she'd say no so they could ask him. "Oh. My God." She murmured.

"They all look _pretty _tasty too." He continued until finally she stood from his seat and walked to the dance floor, without grabbing his hand.

Shifting her weight from both feet she focused on the music. "What are you doing?" She tried to pull away but he'd already had his hand firmly placed on the small of her back and one hand cupped around her own.

"Now put your other hand on my shoulder." He coaxed her like a parent to a toddler. Rolling her eyes she did as he said and allowed him to lead. "I can't believe I'm really going to say this but, what are you doing with Klaus?"

Spinning her around and then promptly dipping her sent blood rushing to her head. Shaking it away she sighed. "I can't believe you said it either." What was it with people and wanting to know about her love life? It was never like this before.

"You know he's no good for you." Damon replied and it made her laugh almost hysterically.

"And you're trying to tell me that you are? Please tell me you're kidding." She continued to laugh.

Scrunching his face up Damon stuck his tongue out. "God no, of course not. But Jeremy is."

Nodding her head at the sudden realization, Bonnie pushed away from him when the song stopped. "Of course," she began speaking mostly to herself. "You're his wing man. It makes sense that you'd do it, now that you're more buddy, buddy with Elena."

Heading back to the bar to pick up her order she was aware of Damon trailing. "I'm just stating the highly obvious fact. Klaus—he'll hurt you in the end."

Taking a bite from an onion ring Bonnie turned around to face him again. "Because that's exactly what Jeremy, _didn't _do?"

Stealing one of her onion rings Damon ate it whole before speaking again. "Yeah, but he's a kid, he's allowed a few mess ups."

"Not when they're monumental." Bonnie interjected.

"But Klaus on the other hand, he's over a thousand years old. And what does he do? Mess up, well not so much as mess up as kill for the hell of it. Did I mention how old he is?"

Taking another ring Bonnie bit down before retorting. "And that's different then what you've done in the past—how?"

"It's not." He answered confidently. "But I'm not the one trying to win you over. And speak of the devil." Damon said without even bothering to sound surprised. Whirling around Bonnie spotted Jeremy at the front door scanning the place for her no doubt. When their eyes met he waved quickly before making his way over.

Turning back around to properly punch Damon in the gut Bonnie discovered he was gone. "Hey I didn't know you'd be here." Jeremy spoke out before taking an onion ring.

"Save it Jer, you're pathetic excuse of a wing man gave you away already." They laughed lightly.

Holding his hands up Jeremy bit his lip. "You caught me."

"God, you waste no time do you?" Bonnie questioned before ordering a cream soda. She watched him stretch out his mouth in an eh kind of way and it only made her laugh more. "You're incredible you know that?"

"I do, but I try not to let it go to my head. So how's being single?" Jeremy prompted.

"I'm not single Jeremy. I'm with Klaus." Bonnie reminded him. "Just because he's gone doesn't change anything. He'll be back."

When Matt arrived with her soda he bumped fists with Jeremy before heading back down to attend to other customers. "You sure about that?"

"Of course." She assured him.

"Well either way, its hard to be with someone when they aren't here." Jeremy replied casually. This new found confidence threw Bonnie for a loop.

"You sure about that?" She threw it back at him. And he nodded. "But you made it look so easy." Bonnie shot back at him and watched as the smug smile fell from his lips.

Leaning over the bar top Jeremy tapped at the surface. "I guess I deserved that."

"Oh yeah." Bonnie said while trying to hide the laughter that wanted to force it's way out. Once Jeremy noticed the smile on her face he loosened up again.

"Wanna dance?" He questioned and the look on his face gave the impression that he already knew the answer. But when Bonnie chugged the rest of her soda and stifled a burp his jaw dropped.

"Yeah sure, why not." Grabbing hold of his wrist Bonnie lead the way to the dance floor. This time the song was more upbeat and they pulled out all the old generic moves. "Oh, the sprinkler huh? Well what about this one?" Bonnie pretended to rev up a lawn mower. Overwhelmed with laughter she lost her balance and leaned against him for support. Her arm draped around his neck she looked him in his brown eyes.

As her fingers trailed along the skin of his neck and he continued to stare into her eyes. The guitar riff faded and the crowd began to clap. "Bonnie I missed you like crazy." He whispered out, and if it weren't for the fact that they were so close she wouldn't have been able to hear him over the applause.

"I gotta go." Was all she said before practically running away, stopping by the bar she put fifteen dollars down then headed for the door. Once outside she covered her face with the palms of her hands. "What is _wrong _with you Bonnie?"

"What _is _wrong with you?" Jeremy asked her before stepping around to face her. She stared at him with wide eyes. "You know that felt right back there. Why can't you just admit that to yourself?" He pointed back at the Grill.

Storming off into the night air in the direction of where she parked her car she listened as he followed close behind. "I have! That's the problem. God I'm with Klaus. I am _with _Klaus." She kept telling herself, but within a single day she was second guessing how much truth lie behind the words.

Making it to her car she fumbled with her keys until they slipped from her hands and landed somewhere beneath the car. "Then why fight it so much?" Jeremy questioned before getting on all fours to search for her keys. Leaning against the car Bonnie stared up at the night sky, sighing heavily she tried to shake away what she was feeling.

"I-I don't know. Maybe I'm afraid." At the sound of her keys jingling she turned back in the direction of Jeremy. He stood there with them around his index finger and a smudge of dirt on his cheek. Wiping it away with her thumb Bonnie let their touch linger before letting her hand fall.

"Of what?" Jeremy prompted while handing her keys back.

Sighing once more she pushed off from the car to stand in front of him. "Of what could happen to you. If you got hurt—" She started the thought but couldn't finish.

"You heart me two nights ago." He reminded her with a failed attempt at making her smile.

"If _Klaus _hurt you." She insisted, and his face was serious.

Taking in a deep silent breath he pulled her close to him. His fingers twisting with the fabric of her shirt near her waist. "So then what do we do?"

"We," she began sheepishly. "We don't do anything."

As she felt his warm breath tickle her cupid's bow she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "You don't mean that." He insisted, and pulled her even closer.

With her hands on his chest, she tried to keep him away but it was impossible. "Yes, I do." She tried to assure him.

"No," he whispered out while shifting his gaze from her eyes to her lips. "You don't." And before she could protest his lips met hers. For a fleeting moment she was lost in Jeremy Gilbert's embrace, but that moment was fleeting and she shoved away quickly.

"Yes! I did." She pressed two fingers to her lips. "Just, go home Jeremy."

"Sorry, I guess I read the signs wrong." As he walked away Bonnie caught a glimpse of a smile scratching at the corners of his lips. Whirling around to stare at him in awe Bonnie's fingers had yet left her lips. "Goodnight Bonnie." Jeremy spoke out while walking backwards in the direction of the Grill.

* * *

**A/N: Aw Damon helping Jeremy out how cute :) Do I smell a hint of a bromance? Probably not but it was still a cute gesture for him. And look at little Gilbert being all smooth and confident. Klaus you've left at the wrong timee!**


	28. Covered

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOOO beyond sorry that you all have had to wait so long for an update. College has seriously been kicking me in the ass hahaha. This update may not be as eventful as you would like but trust me when I say that things will surely hit the fan soon. You guys are the greatest followers ever! Thanks for the support!**

* * *

School the next day was surprisingly easy for Bonnie, considering all that had transpired the night before. But when she ran into Rebekah things changed for the worse. "You know I still don't see what my brother sees in you."

Trying to ignore her Bonnie shoved her chemistry book back into her locker. "What do you want Rebekah?" It was all she could say to avoid some kind of torture from her.

Huffing lightly she leaned against the locker in front of Bonnie preventing her from leaving properly. "My brother wants me to inform of his progress."

"And that is? Wait where exactly did he even go?" Bonnie questioned.

With a faint smile on her face Rebekah perked up. "He didn't even tell you?" Ignoring the little invisible dig she made toward her, Bonnie waited for an answer. "He's off tracking our father and retrieving some book."

Bonnie's heart sped as she thought of the last time Mikeal and Klaus came face to face. "Well are you sure that is a good idea? The last time—"

"What last time?" Rebekah questioned.

It was Bonnie's turn to be a little smirky. "Oh he didn't tell you?" She mocked Rebekah's previous tone. But when Rebekah stepped forward Bonnie promptly knocked it off. "I just had to um—" she paused and waiting for the few students that had gathered near them to leave again. "Bring him back."

Rebekah's eyes grew wide. "What? What do you mean bring him back?"

Sighing a little Bonnie leaned against the locker. "Mikeal had a white oak stake. And I had to bring him back." The look on Rebekah's face only meant one thing and Bonnie knew that now was not the time to discuss any of this with her.

"Look, I have to get to class. We can talk more about this later." As she began to walk away Rebekah firmly gripped Bonnie's shoulder. The pain that went along with the gesture was almost unbearable.

"Hey, hey. What's going on?" Stefan questioned as he removed Rebekah's hand from Bonnie's shoulder. She had never been more happy to see Stefan in her whole life. Rubbing at her shoulder Bonnie shot a quick glance at Rebekah before shaking her head casually no.

"Nothing, why what's up with you?" Bonnie questioned while taking a small but very much so needed step away from Rebekah.

"Just came to collect my Physics partner. We've got a pretty big practical today so we probably should get going. Rebekah it was—less than nice to see you again."

Smirking at him she folded her arms across her chest. "Likewise. And we are not finished witch."

"Of course not." Bonnie mumbled as she headed for class with Stefan. "Thanks for that," she spoke out to him.

"Don't mention it." Stefan grinned.

In an attempt to avoid Rebekah Bonnie sought refuge in the school's library. "Hey stranger." Jeremy's voice whispered out to her from behind. Tensing her shoulders, Bonnie closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them again Jeremy sat across from her with a gigantic goofy smile on his face. "I didn't see your car in the parking lot. Did you walk today? I could walk you home if you like."

Focusing on her notes devoted to Hamlet, Bonnie shrugged her shoulders lightly. "Who knows how I got to school, I could have fallen out of the sky." Her tone was a little less enthusiastic and she hoped that he had picked up on that. It wasn't entirely because she didn't want to see him. It was more so because of Rebekah lurking around.

"Was I interrupting something?" Jeremy questioned.

Not bothering to look up for her note book Bonnie replied. "No." It wasn't the answer she needed to give but it was the answer she wanted to. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to come off so rude." She spoke under her breath afraid of who exactly was listening to them.

"It's alright I understand." Jeremy replied happily. When she was hit by an eraser cap Bonnie finally glanced up to look him in the eyes. He mouthed the name Rebekah and Bonnie shook her head quickly. "But I'm not afraid of her."

"Well you should be." She retorted a little annoyed at how nonchalant he had become recently. How could he not be fearful of Klaus and his annoyingly little sister Rebekah?

Jeremy wiggled his middle finger to show off his family's ring, the same one that would bring him back from the dead if he were killed by a supernatural being. "I'm covered." He smiled cockily.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him, even though he sounded completely stupid she couldn't help how adorably hot he looked. "Yeah we'll see if your covered when Klaus rips your heart right out of your chest." She whispered the last part to him in case anyone was nearby. The look on Jeremy's face proved to her that it had finally sunk in.

"Well this sucks." He slouched in his chair. "The girl I'm in love with is trapped by the big bad wolf." Bonnie's heart fluttered when he said the word love. And as much as she tried not to let it show, she knew her happiness was written all over her face.

"I'm not trapped." She spoke out calmly. "I'm with Klaus, because believe it or not he has a kind soul."

Jeremy laughed and a few students studying shushed him. "The words kind and soul when referring to Klaus don't go together. Hell they aren't even _applied _when referring to him."

Bonnie ignored Jeremy's dig as much as possible but it still got under her skin. "He's had over a thousand years—"

"To be good." Jeremy cut her off.

"Of _trouble _with his father, everyone he's ever loved has turned against him at some point. His father broke him down mentally to the point that the only way to survive is alone. But I've seen a side of him that no one else has. I don't even think Rebekah has, you don't have to believe me but deep down inside of him. There is good."

Jeremy scoffed at her. "Yeah way deep down.." Leaning over the table Jeremy wrapped Bonnie's hand in his own. "He's not going to stop me from getting you back. Because this, this is right."

Biting the inside of her lip Bonnie felt as her heart sped from his touch. When the bell rang she let out a light sigh. "I should start heading to class." Pulling, practically yanking her hand from his she gathered her things and left him at the table.


	29. Home

**A/N: I cannot tell a lie, this update is fairly short but I'm pretty sure you'll all enjoy it. :)**

* * *

The end of the day came and Bonnie was nearly free of all threats school held. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Rebekah asked halfheartedly as she pulled Bonnie backwards by the shoulder. Whirling around Bonnie tensed as she stood in front of Rebekah, who was towering over her due to the pair of suede boots she decided to wear.

"Home, like all the other students." Bonnie replied softly.

Rebekah sucked on her front teeth before responding. "We have some unfinished business witch. What is going on, why is Klaus out searching for some damned book?"

Checking to see who was around them Bonnie sighed then adjusted the strap of her shoulder bag."Because it belonged to Analeese." She was right when she assumed Rebekah knew the name. Bonnie watched as her eyes widened slightly.

"Why—why is he searching for Analeese's belongings?" It was the first time Bonnie had seen Rebekah genuinely confused. In any other context it would be a lovely sight but at the moment it was simply irritating. Why was it up to her to explain things to other people? Why couldn't Rebekah simply discuss this with her brother?

"Because whatever is in that book will help me get rid of Mikeal once and for all. No loopholes, he'll be dead." Bonnie replied strongly.

"And why aren't you with my brother? Who is protecting him from our father? He's still running around, if word gets to him that Niklaus is not dead—"

Shrugging her shoulders lightly Bonnie huffed a bit. "Because, Klaus is a big boy and if something were to happen to me then _all _of you would be in trouble. Can I go now?" She questioned a little more then just annoyed.

Without getting the okay from Rebekah Bonnie walked off in the direction of the school entrance. The hallway was empty, not a particularly good sign for Bonnie. "Where do you think you're going?" At the touch of Rebekah's slightly chilled hand Bonnie pushed her a few feet backwards with her mind.

"For crying out loud Rebekah, if you want to know just ask your brother!" The look on Rebekah's face was one of pure shock, she'd never been knocked off her feet by a human before. And before she could fully process what she'd done, Bonnie ran outside into the open where many students were still bumming around the school grounds.

Pulling out her phone, she started to dial Klaus' number as she passed Damon and Elena. "Klaus."

"Bonnie, Love. Oh how I've missed the sound of your voice. How are you?" Klaus questioned from the other end of the conversation. A smile slipped across Bonnie's face but it quickly vanished.

"I'm pretty sure your—lovely," she used the word loosely, "sister hates me now. If she didn't already hate me." Listening to him chuckle brought the smile back onto her face.

Laughing a little more he finally paused, "if Rebekah values her life, she will not harm you. However having me there to protect you will also halt her."

Sighing Bonnie headed down the street that would take her home. "But you're not here."

"That's what you think." It was all Klaus said before disconnecting their call. Bonnie stood in the middle of the sidewalk completely puzzled. Did that mean he had people like Keegan watching over her? She wondered if he had sired anymore werewolves since they'd become more intimate.

Putting her phone back into her pocket, Bonnie breathed heavily. "Why can't anyone ever just be direct?"

"And here I thought I was being direct." Turning around to the sound of his voice, Bonnie stared into Klaus' eyes. He was standing right there in front of her with his arms open for an embrace.

"Klaus!" She shouted before crashing into his chest. "You're here, but Rebekah said you were off getting Analeese's book."

In the middle of her excitement, Bonnie's gaze ran over Jeremy who stood beneath a tree with a few of his friends. As they stared at each other Bonnie forced herself to focus on Klaus' hand trailing down the small of her back. Pulling away to look him in the eyes she bit down softly on her lip. "It will arrive here within the next few days. But you were right, I should be here to protect you. Being away from you felt worse then my father shoving the white oak stake into my heart."

Smiling Bonnie ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. "Maybe I'm the one that should be protecting you." She joked harmlessly.

Effortlessly he lifted her off the ground, his arms still wrapped around her waist they stood there. "As long as we're together." He spoke before letting his lips meet hers. As they kissed blood rushed from Bonnie's head and she could feel herself becoming woozy. Letting her feet meet the ground once more Bonnie pushed away from him slightly.

"Whoa, I forgot how—powerful your kisses are." She giggled.

"Let's hope you never have the chance to forget again. I'll walk you home." Holding her hand they continued down the sidewalk together. "Although it is a terrible cliché," he began casually. "How are all of you friends, do they still _loathe _me?" He shot her a wicked grin before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Quickly glancing over her shoulder, Bonnie instantly made eye contact with Jeremy who was now standing alone. The hint of a smile that played at the corners of his lips was gone. "Yeah, you could say that." She looked back at Klaus who was still smiling, and it only made her smile. Why couldn't any of her friends take the time to see _this _side of Klaus?

"I clearly could care less if they like me, but I know how important they are to you. So I will try my best to show them that I'm good." He pouted his lips at her.

"Well, that's very sweet of you, and good luck." Bonnie replied kindly before adjusting her bag's shoulder strap. She noticed Klaus hold his hand out. "What?"

"Allow me the honor of carrying your school bag." He replied with a sultry voice.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. He was being so sweet and perhaps it was because they hadn't seen each other in a while. Handing her bag over she couldn't help but blush a little. Then she thought of all the times Jeremy had walked her home from school. He'd almost always done the same thing and yet it felt different than it did with Klaus. Closing her eyes momentarily Bonnie pinched herself. "Get a grip." She mumbled under her breath to herself.

"What was that?" Klaus questioned with the same adorable scruffy smile from beforehand.

"Nothing, so where's Keegan?" She asked hoping to change the subject.

It worked, "I killed him."

Stopping Bonnie stared at him. "Wait, what?" She couldn't believe how casual he was being over the subject.

Stopping in front of her Klaus stared at her with his oceanic blue eyes. "He broke the sire bond like your friend Tyler Lockwood. Keegan was in cahoots with my father, its how we were discovered."

"Holy shit!" Bonnie gasped then covered her mouth. "I'm sorry." She then chimed in while closing the short distance between them. As they turned onto a new street Klaus draped an arm lazily around her shoulders.

Huffing a bit he looked down at her. "This just proves that I can't trust anyone, anyone except for you that is." Bonnie stared up into his soft blue eyes, one thing that they weren't always. She felt the lump forming once more in her throat only this time it wasn't as easy to swallow away. Because she couldn't speak properly she played it safe with a reassuring smile. Even though she knew if he ever found out about what went down between her and Jeremy. Her fate, along with Jeremy's would be sealed just like Keegan's.

* * *

**A/N: Again I cannot lie. I didn't particularly want to bring Klaus back JUST so soon but I kept reading all of the reviews and I didn't want to disappoint you guys. So alas he is back in Mystic Falls. BUT this doesn't mean this is the last of Jeremy and that's mainly because of two things 1) I love me some Jeremy Gilbert and I'm still HIGHLY pissed they killed him off on the show and 2) with both Jeremy and Klaus being there Bonnie will more than likely lose her mind haha. And that's always fun to read so yeah I hope you enjoyed their reunion. **

**Thanks for the epic support!**


	30. It Will End

**A/N: Alright you guys I'm sorry for the extremely long wait for another update. But we've reached another big milestone (at least in my eyes) its CHAPTER THIRTY! We've come a loooooonnnnngggg way don't you think? Anyways I hope you enjoy the update.**

**Thanks for all the support :)**

* * *

As they headed up her driveway to the front door of her home. Bonnie felt building tension between the two of them. All she could do was pray that he had not. "Allow me," he began whilst grabbing hold of her somewhat trembling hand. Looking her in the eyes Klaus stepped closer to her. "To take you out to dinner tonight, around eight o'clock. I've missed you so much."

Kissing her gently on the hand Bonnie smiled up at him and cleared her throat. "Sure, I'd love that." Letting her line of sight trail off into the distance she was almost unaware of Klaus' hand brushing away the hair from her face.

"Is something wrong?" He questioned, although his tone made her believe he had his own suspicion. "If it is about your friends, you have my word that I will do my best to prove to them I am a changed man." He rubbed her cheekbone with his thumb for a moment.

Stumbling over the words that wanted to escape her lips she closed her eyes for a fleeting period. "Um no that's not it, I know you'll prove it to them. It's just I remembered how much homework I have to do—and if I want to have a long wonderful night out. I should probably crack down on it." She glanced down at her bag and he promptly handed over to her. "So I will finish all of this and I will see you later."

She should have known a quick kiss was out of the question. Klaus' fingers tangled themselves in her brown wavy locks. As they kissed she felt her knees go limp, but it wasn't from the intensity of the kiss. It was from all the guilt that lie behind the gesture. "Alright then, have fun." He joked before swiftly walking back down her driveway and heading back the way they'd come.

Wasting no time, Bonnie propelled herself through the front door and directly up the stairs to her room. Plopping onto the bed she whipped out her cellphone. Feud or not she needed her best friend. "Elena?"

"Bonnie?" Bonnie listened to Elena question in disbelief. "Are you calling to apologize?" She was angry, of course she was angry. But it only irritated Bonnie. Rolling her eyes she ignored Elena's tone and got straight to the point. "Look I know we haven't really been on talking terms lately but I really need my best friend."

She listened to Elena fumbling around on the other line. And then she listened as Damon shouted something she couldn't make out from the background. And Elena had the nerve to be angry. "What's wrong?"

"I've done something really stupid." She started off because there was really no sound way in explaining all of this to Elena. "I may have unintentionally put Jeremy's life in danger."

"_What?_" Elena questioned nervously. "Bonnie?" She was stalling on the phone, the more people who knew about what happened between her and Jeremy; meant more danger she'd be putting him in.

"Jeremy and I—" Before she could continue, Elena finished for her.

"No, you didn't! Bonnie this is fantastic, I can't believe you guys are back together. When did it happen?"

Sighing, Bonnie buried her face into her pillow momentarily. "We're not back together Elena. We just—we kissed and I'm worried that word will get back to Klaus. I'm afraid Jeremy thinks he's invincible against him. And we both know he's not."

"So you're still with Klaus?" The excitement in Elena's voice had completely vanished along with the idea that Bonnie could go to Elena for anything. "No offense but this seems more like Caroline's department of expertise."

Sitting up Bonnie stared across the room at her closed bedroom door. "We both know Caroline can't keep a secret. And excuse me for thinking that you would—I don't know, put aside your feelings about my dating Klaus and reassure me that everything will be fine."

"Well how can I Bonnie when _Klaus _is always the problem. He's not capable of being good, you just said it yourself."

Appalled she replied, "no I didn't."

"Yes," Elena pressed on. "You did, you implied it when you said you were worried for Jeremy's safety. Look Bonnie if you really want my advice, you're not going to like it. But Klaus, he's the bad guy, the one that has caused us all so much pain. It begins and will end with him."

"Alright," it was all she could say to get Elena off her back. Perhaps phoning Caroline instead wouldn't have been such a bad idea. "I, have to go." Not even giving Elena the chance to say goodbye, Bonnie ended the call and fell backwards back onto her mattress. "It'd be better for him to hear it from me than someone else." She reassured herself, since she got no help from Elena.

"Hear what from you?" Jeremy asked. Whirling herself upright Bonnie stared at his body which was propped up against her door frame.

Eyes wide from surprise she furrowed her eyebrows a bit. "How did you get in here?"

Pointing over his shoulder Jeremy smiled at her frazzled expression. "Oh I caught your dad outside and he told me to tell you he's got pizza."

Tugging down on her shirt Bonnie shifted her gaze away from him. "I'm not hungry." She stated rather sheepishly.

"He got your favorite, barbeque chicken and mushroom." Jeremy egged her on. "It'd be a shame if it went to waste, can't you _smell _it?" He joked with her before heading over to sit down next to her on the bed.

When he sat down she stood up and crossed the room. "I really shouldn't eat that stuff. It's not all that good for me." Twiddling her fingers Bonnie concentrated on not making eye contact with him.

"Okay," he burst out. "What is going on with you? Did Klaus do something?"

"No!" She shot back at him, her eyes darted back to his quickly. "Why would you think that?" She lowered her voice once again.

Huffing a little Jeremy slouched in his spot. "I saw you two back at school, I know he walked you home. I just assumed I guess—" his voice trailed off.

"No, no I'm fine." She confidently assured him. "We're actually going to have dinner later tonight, that's why I shouldn't really pig out on the pizza." She watched as his half smile faded away and the happy glimmer in his eyes dull. "But, when you asked what I was going to tell someone—" Her voice was trembling now. How did any of this happen to her, she was in such a wonderful place with Klaus before returning to Mystic Falls. Back then Jeremy was just a passing thought within her mind. But now he was so much more. "I'm going to tell him."

"Tell who what? Klaus? You're going to tell him—about us?" Jeremy questioned surprise written all over his face and floating throughout his words.

"There is no us Jeremy." Bonnie tried to point it out to him but her case was mute. There was definitely an _us _between them no matter how hard she tried to deny it to him and herself. "I'm telling Klaus what happened before anyone else gets the chance. The thought of something happening to you, is devastating to me."

Standing from his seat Jeremy slowly closed the distance between them until he stood just before her. Staring down into her green eyes with so much intensity he licked his lips. "I'm not afraid of what he'll do to me. I'm just afraid of losing you." And before she could protest Jeremy's tongue was already in her mouth. And she didn't want to object.

"What on God's bloody Earth do you think you're doing?" The sound of her voice sent a terrifying chill down Bonnie's back as she shoved Jeremy away. Rebekah stood before them in the doorway with a garment bag. "Well, my brother won't be too pleased about this."

"Rebekah it's not—"

"What it looks like? Oh please Bonnie, it's _exactly _what it looks like. Because what it looks like to me is the beginning of the end. For the both of you. By the time I return home, you won't be needing this dress so I might as well get it tailored for myself."

The smug smile on Rebekah's face nearly brought tears to Bonnie's eyes. It was the one thing she didn't want to happen. "Please, you don't understand." She tried to explain but Rebekah just laughed it off.

"Oh I do, I've understood it all along. My brother, foolishly fell for you; just another common witch. Thinking that you would never break his heart, and you have. And with tiny Jeremy Gilbert at that." She frowned at him before focusing back on Bonnie. "I'd kill him right now if it weren't for the fact that I'd _much _rather watch my brother do it."

Before she could properly beg her not to tell Klaus, Rebekah was already gone and Bonnie stood next to Jeremy frozen with fear.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Didn't see that coming now did you! I wonder what will happen to them and if Jeremy will finally drop this whole "I can take him I'm a man" act and admit how afraid he is! Well that's if he's really afraid. Could Jeremy have something up his sleeve? Is that the reason he's been so nonchalant when it comes to Klaus? He's definitely been stepping on dangerous territories. Stay tuned you guys.**


	31. Protection

**A/N: Sorry that its such a short update but don't worry its simply a filler chapter. Because boy are we getting to the good stuff. **

* * *

Still standing there several minutes after Rebekah dashed out of the room, Bonnie stood frozen. It wasn't until the embrace of Jeremy's hand upon her tiny shoulder did she jolt back to life. "This—this can't be happening. I-I have to go and explain!" She told herself while pacing the floor. Fingers raking at her scalp she stared at the carpeted floor beneath her speeding feet.

"Bonnie relax, everything will be fine." Jeremy tried to assure her. But it only agitated her more. Staring deeply into his chocolate brown eyes she could feel the expression taking over her.

As it ran through her veins she stared at him practically fuming at the mouth. "How can you stand there looking at me, after what just happened it _lie _like that? You're doomed, I-I'm doomed. It's all over!" Falling to her knees Bonnie tried to get a grip of her magic but failed as she felt the floor tremble slightly. Jumping to her side Jeremy held her in his chest trying desperately to calm her down.

"What's going on!" Bonnie's father shouted as he made it to her bedroom door.

Turning around she watched as her father stood there helplessly. "She's losing it!" Jeremy hollered at him. As they both knelt next to her whispering calming things in her ear Bonnie slowly came back to reality.

Helping her over to her bed, Bonnie noticed as her father shot Jeremy an angry glimpse. "I think it's best that you go home now Jeremy."

"No!" She interjected while clinging to the fabric of Jeremy's shirt. "I need him, he'll keep an eye on me." Although she could see the disagreement with her claim, Bonnie knew she'd won the argument with her father.

Reluctantly, he sighed. "Fine, I have to run down to the police department. I won't be too long. Bonnie, try and relax." He nodded at her before leaving the room.

A few moments went by before Jeremy nudged her in the arm. "Jesus Christ Bonnie, what the hell was that? Last time I saw you like that you were trying to kill me."

Clearing her throat she fell back onto her bed. The weight of what just happened truly sinking in. "I-don't know, I guess I just had a panic attack. Jeremy, you're not safe here." She finally realized. Springing back upright she stared him in the eyes. "As _soon _as Rebekah tells Klaus, he'll come looking for me and you being here just means two birds and one stone for him. You have to leave." She tried to shove him off her bed but he wouldn't budge.

"No way," he said while furrowing his thick eyebrows at her. Shooting her that deeply concerned puppy dog look. "I'm not leaving you alone. If he comes for you, then I'll be here to protect you." As sweet as it sounded it only made her laugh, hysterically.

"Are you insane Jeremy? He's going to _kill _you!" She continued to laugh hysterically as she tried to process how on earth none of this was getting through that thick skull of his. The longer he stayed around her the easier it would be for him to die. It was simple.

He stood above her in the same way a parent would when lecturing a child. "We don't even know if Rebekah will tell him. For all we know she could be bluffing. It could be her way of making you tell Klaus about it."

Although he had a valid point Bonnie couldn't leave anything to chance. "I'll walk you home." Listening to Jeremy laugh in protest, Bonnie stood up refusing to be denied. "I'm serious, I'll walk you home. That way if you're ambushed I'll be there to protect you." The words sounded so strange leaving her lips; she definitely shouldn't be having to protect him. Things were going so well with Klaus, the only threat that loomed over their heads was Mikeal. But now things were definitely different and she wasn't sure if she could handle it.

"Fine, if it makes you happy. You can be my walking buddy." Jeremy teased. "Plus you'll finally be able to patch things up with Elena. She's been moping around about how she needs her best friend to talk to. Trust me, girl talk is not for guys."

Elena, the thought had run across Bonnie's mind several times but she never really acted on it. Jeremy was right again, it was finally time to let this petty feud die. Especially now that Jeremy's life stood in the middle of things. She would need more people protecting him when she couldn't be around to do it herself. "Okay," she paused. "Lets get going."


	32. The End

_This concludes part one of _

_Finding Humanity _


End file.
